The Battle of the Pitch
by theelderwand1
Summary: In the two years since the Battle of Hogwarts, Aurors Potter and Weasley struggled to round up the last of the Death Eaters. But, just when peace is at hand, a mass escape from Azkaban threatens to reignite the War - Merlin Award Nominee!
1. The Reckoning

_Hermione'll be displeased._ Harry couldn't help but laugh at the thought, despite the sharp pain it caused. Slowly, he slid down the cold stone wall. The Enchanted Auror Armor he wore was Hermione's brainchild. She'd charmed the first sets of Quidditch Padding that Harry and Ron had begun to wear during their larger operations with the Auror Corps. In the first few months of fighting that followed the Battle of Hogwarts, six years ago, it had proven to be a lifesaver. But it couldn't cope with the curse that blindsided him tonight.

_Cold,_ Harry thought. _It was still so cold in May._ A fit of coughing struck him, forcing up more crimson blood that he spat on the cobblestones. _Gotta keep moving. Not gonna die here. That'd displease Gin. Gin and Hermione…Can't displease the witches in my life. _

His hand clutching his side, Harry forced himself to stand. The cool wind rustled through the trees; the night air threatened to sap what little strength he had left. He chanced a look at his forearm, which was desperately clinging to the wound on his side that neither the potions he carried in his Armor, nor the spells he'd repeatedly cast upon it could mend. _Bleeding out, Potter. Bleeding out._ He shook his head and steeled himself to resume his painful trek.

On wobbly knees, Harry tried to force himself forward, but the pain shooting through his abdomen caught him up short. He gasped as he collapsed back into the stone wall that lined this quiet country road. _Not here,_ he thought again. But a persistent nagging voice, one that had become steadily louder as he staggered ever onward, too weak to Apparate, would not be so easily dismissed:

_WHY NOT HERE? WHEN IS IT ENOUGH? HERE'S AS GOOD A PLACE AS ANY. SLEEP, HARRY. JUST SLEEP. WHY NOT?_

"Because, I'm gonna be a father," he croaked. "Because, I won't let him grow up without me."

But the voice wasn't placated by that: _IT'S NOT YOUR CHOICE. NOT THIS TIME. YOU CAN ONLY ROLL THE DICE SO OFTEN, HARRY. EVENTUALLY, THE HOUSE ALWAYS WINS. AND IT'S MAY, THE MONTH OF MOURNING. FITTING, REALLY. SO MANY GOOD MAGI DIED IN MAY. NO SHAME IN JOINING THEM NOW._

"No shame," Harry gasped. "No shame." Slowly, he slid back down the wall.

The voice was right. The house always wins. Harry tried to suppress another fit of coughing, which always brought up more blood. He seized as he tried to hold it back. But it was no use, his body shook as he hawked and spat. Black this time.

_The house always wins._ That's what George told him four years ago, not long before the Battle of the Pitch. _The house…_

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

"…always wins. You've gotta be careful with how you bet." George was adamant. He, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all gathered around the kitchen table of the Burrow, enjoying an informal Weasley family get-together on a muggy Saturday afternoon, the day after Ginny's nineteenth birthday. Dinner would be later: leftovers from the party the night before to compliment the hours of Quidditch they'd been playing in the pitch near the orchard.

"Better idea," Harry said around a large piece of pie. "Don't bet at all. I'll just watch."

George frowned at his sister's boyfriend. "Watch? The great Harry Potter, the consummate risk-taker, the vanquisher of Baldy Shorts is just gonna _watch?_

"Well…yeah." Harry smiled at Ginny as she plopped another piece of pie on his plate. "Thanks, love."

"You say thanks now. If you balloon up later, I'll be looking for a thinner wizard," she said with a smirk.

Harry laughed. "You wish."

"Daily. Actually, we play the Arrows beginning of September. Their Seeker's a real hottie."

"Oi! Not so fast there Super Chaser. There's only room for one Seeker in your life." Harry pulled her to him as she laughed and batted her eyelashes at him. He knew it was good-natured ribbing. He could feel the love she was sending him through their link, a psychic bond they'd shared ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, two years earlier. The bond, which still remained a mystery, had manifested at the same time Ginny's Horse-Patronus changed to a doe.

"Are you two done?" George asked, as he feigned desperation. He knew the two were sharing one of their "moments." Their bond was a closely held Weasley Family secret. The Unspeakables could tend to be very intrusive about things like this if they were to get wind of it.

"For the time being," Ginny replied, not looking at her brother.

George finally managed to get Harry's attention. "Potter, we're going to Monte Carlo. You can't just _watch!"_

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Ron was taking in this exchange with subtle glee, but his primary concern was that Harry didn't finish off all of his mother's peach pie. "Mate, he's got a point. It's his stag party; you gotta gamble. Otherwise you'll miss out on all the fun." Then Ron looked to the rapidly diminishing pie. "You're not gonna have another piece, are you?"

Hermione interjected, "There's another one in the stove. Gods, where do you put it all?" she asked in bewilderment.

"I'm still growing." Ron was only half kidding. At six feet, three inches, he was a tower of a wizard. He and Harry had both gained weight, most of it taught muscle since Hogwarts; Molly had seen to that. But Ron's size was truly intimidating. "First things first. There's another pie?"

"You'd know that if you hadn't spent all of this morning on the pitch," she said archly. "We made two."

_"We?"_ Ron asked.

Hermione eyed him as she smiled. "Molly taught me the recipe this morning."

"Hermione, have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"No, actually. But, now's a good time." She leaned in for a kiss from her adoring boyfriend.

George rubbed his forehead, as he shifted in his chair. "Priorities please, lovesick siblings! Harry, we're going to the gambling capital of Europe. What in the name of Merlin's loaded dice is wrong with you?"

Harry shrugged. "I've been lucky enough for ten wizards." He wrapped an arm around Ginny as he finished. "Why press it?"

Ginny's smile was a mile wide.

George rolled his eyes. "Let's try a real excuse there, Harry." Then he ignored the look Ginny shot his way. "Can't be money. Goblins don't still have your gold tied up in knots?" George asked. "I thought you cleared that mess up. And, by the way, probably should try not to rob Gringotts again anytime soon." He smiled wickedly.

"Don't worry. It's not on the agenda. Unless…" He shot a smile at Ron.

"Nope. No more for me, thanks." Ron laughed.

"Me neither," Hermione added.

George put on a look of mock disappointment. "Too bad. Really woulda liked to have been included in that caper. Fred would've loved it. Brilliant..." It had finally gotten to this; George could speak fondly of his brother without the pain that used to accompany the memories. The family quietly attributed this to his fiancée's influence. It was good to see. "But, seriously, Harry. Stay with me and I'll make sure you find your way around the craps tables."

That's when Molly came down the stairs, a load of laundry in her arms. "George, dear, quit pestering him. I'm sure Harry will be the perfect rake when you get to Monte Carlo."

"Thanks, Molly," Harry said.

"I'd expect no less," she said, patting Harry's head gently as she smiled at him.

Ron was gobsmacked. "Mum, did I miss something, or are you actually encouraging reckless behavior?"

Molly arched an eyebrow at her youngest son. "You're all of age now. After all you've been through, I expect you to know your limits without my intervention. However, if you'd like the firm hand to reach out and find you again…"

"No, Mum. No need," Ron answered quickly.

Molly muttered something that, to Harry, sounded a lot like: "That's what I thought."

As Harry tried to hide his smile, Molly turned to George. "Angelina's not here yet?"

"No. But she'll be here for dinner," George said as he grabbed himself a slice of pie. "Unfortunately she's got the watch today until five."

"Sorry about that, mate," Harry apologized. "Her turn on the Auror rotation."

"No worries," George said with a huge grin. "I feel safer with my fiancée running the show rather than you two irresponsible blokes. You're both too much like me." This drew heartfelt laughs from Ginny and Hermione and looks of righteous indignation from Ron and Harry.

Before either Harry or Ron could find a snappy retort, the back door opened. "Hello Weasleys!"

The kitchen filled with warm greetings as the family patriarch swept into the kitchen. "Pie? Ron, I hope you saved some for me."

"Lucky for you Dad, Hermione and Mum made a second," Ron said through a full mouth.

"Hermione?"

Ron grinned and nodded.

"Fabulous!" Arthur exclaimed. "Hermione, if I were a little younger…" he said, cheekily, which made Hermione blush in spite of herself.

Molly batted her husband playfully and brushed his cheek with a kiss. "Expected you home earlier. This late at the Ministry on a Saturday?"

Arthur was all smiles. "Important bit of work today. Kingsley needed me."

Molly set down her laundry basket. "So you mentioned. Now, out with it Arthur. What's the big surprise?"

Arthur took his place at the head of the table as Ginny handed a plate of pie to Harry to pass down to her father.

"Oh, that looks good!" Arthur rubbed his hands together and then grabbed a fork.

Molly shook her head. "Hermione, now you know where Ron gets it. No attention span when food's anywhere near."

"What's that Mollywobbles?"

The entire table erupted in laughter, even Ron. "Dad?" He laughed. "What's the news?"

"Well, all of the Minister's Senior Staff needed to be in today. Special meeting." Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, the Weasley families' fortunes had increased dramatically. Arthur was now Minister Shacklebolt's Senior Secretary. He wielded power in the new government second only to Kingsley himself.

"We've had a devil of a time trying to reorganize the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as you and Harry both know."

Harry nodded. Although Kingsley still held the title of Head Auror as well as Minister of Magic, it was really Harry and Ron's Auror Corps. After the Battle of Hogwarts and the month of brutal fighting that followed, Kingsley was the only Auror left that was fit for duty. He'd commissioned Harry and Ron to rebuild the Aurors out of Dumbledore's Army. It was a monstrously difficult task, but with Ron's help, they'd risen to the challenge. Now, two years later, there were still renegade Death Eaters running about, but security was improving, unlike the dark days immediately after the Battle. Things were finally starting to look up.

But the organization of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, of which the Aurors were a part, was a disaster. This was due primarily to one Dolphus Dredge, Minister of Magical Law Enforcement. Simply put, Dredge was an incompetent fool. Fortunately, he was absent from the Ministry most days, so he could do little damage. But, by the same token, having an empty robe in charge of all the Magical Law Enforcement offices thwarted most attempts at reform, outside of the miracles Harry and Ron had accomplished in what was now called the Auror Corps. The Aurors had always been marginally independent of the larger Law Enforcement Ministry and this helped, but it couldn't change the fact that their nominal head was a first-class ponce.

Harry set down his fork. "Arthur, please tell me you and King have finally found a way to get rid of that moron Dredge."

Ron nodded vigorously. "I'd be willing to give up all my interest in that second pie if you pulled that off. Everything Harry and I've been able to accomplish has been done in spite of that git."

Arthur sighed. "I know boys and so does Kingsley. Unfortunately, Dolphus still has a sizable block of support in the Wizengamot."

Harry's and Ron's faces fell. But then, Arthur smiled. "Honestly, boys. Don't you think a true Weasley could still find a way around this problem?"

Harry and Ron eyed each other and then looked back to a very content and happy Arthur, who had just taken another large bite of pie. "Hermione and Molly, this really is excellent."

"Dad? You're killing us here," Ron pleaded.

Arthur chuckled. "Well, it seemed to me that if we can't get rid of Dredge, we can at least appoint an Undersecretary who could get things done in his name. Then, if we kept the old fool busy with other ceremonial things on those few days when he does bother to come to the Ministry that would be almost as good as sacking him. Don't you think?" Arthur scooped up another piece of pie with a very satisfied look on his face.

George was thoroughly impressed. "Dad, you're an evil genius."

"Well, son, where do you think you got it from?"

That drew another round of laughter.

"The only problem was finding the right magus for the job," Arthur said wistfully. "It had to be someone with excellent organizational skills, a superb leader and, after all the problems we've had with employees secretly loyal to the Death Eater cause, it had to be someone we could trust implicitly. Not many can fill that role."

Everyone at the table sat rapt, waiting to find out who the new Undersecretary would be. Everyone that is, except for Ron. He'd put the pieces together faster than most because of his familiarity with the one person in particular who had those qualifications in spades. Ron leaned back in his chair, smiling. _This is gonna be good. _

Arthur forked up some more pie as he asked, "Hermione dear, could you grab that large parchment out of my briefcase for me?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Uh, sure Arthur." She dipped into his brief case and pulled out a large parchment with Kingsley's official seal.

"Why don't you go ahead and read it to us?" Arthur asked with a barely subdued smile.

Her hands slightly shaking, she broke the seal and began to read:

"Be it known, that on 12 August, 2000, Hermione Jean Granger, OMFC, is officially designated, assigned and appointed, Undersecretary to the Minster of Magical Law Enforcement…" She looked up at Arthur, and then to her boyfriend, who both wore identical smiles. Harry, George and Ginny were all beaming with pride as Molly dabbed at her eyes with her apron.

Ron spoke first. "That's right. My witch. Undersecretary!" He pulled her into a huge hug while she was still speechless.

Finally, she spluttered, "Arthur. I…I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll take the job. Harry and Ron desperately need your help. As do Kingsley and I. You've done wondrous things in Magical Creatures, getting the House Elf Law through the Wizengamot so quickly. But now its time for you to move up to administration and you're practically a member of Magical Law Enforcement anyway, what with the work you've been doing with Harry and Ron on the side."

"Yes. Yes! Of course!"

The Burrow erupted in cheers. Arthur clapped his hands together. "This calls for a…"

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

_…drink. Gotta drink it,_ Potter. With a shaking hand, Harry brought out the vial that contained the last of his_ Sanguinus_ potion. It would help replace some of the blood he'd been losing.

He took a breath as he uncorked it. But he needed a minute to steady his hands. _Maybe, I'll try the link, again._ Harry did his best to focus. He'd been trying to contact Ginny through the link for the past two hours. Since the Battle of the Pitch, they were on occasion able to communicate mind to mind, as opposed to just being able to sense each other's emotions. But, tonight, ever since he'd been wounded, something just wasn't right. He could feel her, he knew she and the baby were alive and well and that calmed him. But he simply couldn't convey any emotions or messages back to her. He'd tried to cast his Patronus, but his wand only spat a wispy mist. This hadn't happened in years and it bespoke of just how desperate his situation was.

Shaking his head, he forced the potion to his lips. He struggled to swallow it all. _It'll help,_ he told himself. But deep down, he feared it wouldn't.

Deep down, Harry knew, this was the place.

This was where he would die.

_AN: The Sanguinus potion is the creation of TheDirigiblePlum; she kindly gave me permission to use it in this chapter. Thanks DP! I highly recommend her stories – check them out in my favorites._


	2. Horseshoes and Handgrenades

The chilly evening breeze swept over the moors, bringing with it the smells of early spring to this remote corner of Scotland. The only sound that punctuated the night was the occasional hoot of an owl. In the hafllight of the moon, the shadows cast appeared as ghostly forms. But there was another, little more than a ghost himself, disturbing the peace of this otherwise quiet night. His labored breathing broke the silence in fits and starts that always ended with agonized coughing. His purple Auror's robes were drenched in crimson, which even obscured the insignia that denoted him as Head Auror.

Harry had managed to get back on his feet and stumble slowly down the dirt road that led, hopefully, back to Hogsmeade. _Never should've Apparated here using a photograph. Gods, still not even sure where I am. _

The voice was quick with an answer: _THIS IS THE ENDING PLACE, HARRY. THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE. _

Harry shook his head. _Not yet._ He forced his eyes to focus as he made himself walk. _Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. Gotta keep moving._ He was pure concentration, trying desperately to ignore the pain that shot through him every time he took another step.

_Not much farther. Can't be too long before…_

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

"…all the renegade Death Eaters are in Azkaban," Ron finished. He was peering at Harry over a mountain of inter-departmental memos, purchase orders and other bureaucratic waste paper that had occupied most of their time during the relative quiet of the last three weeks. "I'm telling you mate, we're about as close to done with this guerilla war as we can get."

Harry didn't look up from his work. "Horseshoes and hand grenades," he muttered back.

The two shared a large conference table in the anteroom that led to the Aurors' Ready Room; it doubled as their workspace. Kingsley had repeatedly suggested he and Ron use the Head's office, but Harry was adamantly opposed. While King was still Head Auror, he wouldn't dare lay claim to it. Although everyone who counted knew that Harry was running the show, he'd agreed with Kingsley's assessment that naming Harry Head Auror while he was still so young would create too much backlash, Order of Merlin First Class or no. Even two years after Voldemort's death at the Battle of Hogwarts, politics still ruled the Ministry, despite the new Minister's best efforts to keep it at bay.

It really didn't matter to Harry; the important thing was to round up the renegade Death Eaters and finish the task that he had begun nine years ago when he first got his Hogwarts letter. As _de facto_ Head of the Auror Corps, he was doing just that, with a lot of help from his best mate: Auror Ronald Bilius Weasley, OMFC.

"Horseshoes and hand grenades?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry looked up briefly to see Ron's befuddled look. Then he smirked, exasperated. "You're kidding me right? I got the bloody phrase out of that Yank army manual you've had us all reading for this week's strategy assignment!"

"Mate, you're supposed to pay attention to the tactical stuff in there, not dwell on the prose and poetry." Ron shook his head. "No wonder you're so far behind. It's setting a bad example for the troops."

Harry sat back in his chair. "Weasley? Tell me again why I dragged you along with me into the Auror Corps."

"My tactical brilliance. And, of course my boyish good looks. Don't forget those. Now, what were you saying about hand grenades? They're Muggle explosives. What does that have to do with anything?" Ever since Ron had assumed the role of tactician for the Auror Corps, a job that perfectly complemented his chess skills, he'd become a voracious reader of anything that dealt with strategy, whether written by Muggles or Magi. Hermione's help and influence was all he'd needed to get moving in the right direction, much to everyone's surprise. Now, he was quickly becoming something of an expert on all manner of military matters, but not on American idioms.

Harry shook his head and tossed his quill onto the pile of paperwork. "'Horseshoes and hand grenades.' It means 'close isn't good enough.' " Then he muttered, "Took me an hour of bloody research to try and figure that out."

Ron started laughing. "Thought it was that important, did you? Next time, focus on phrases like 'suppressing fire' and 'double envelopment.' Trust me."

"With my life. But nothing else." Harry turned back to his work.

"Ah, a wise wizard. But, seriously, mate. It's been quiet since the last batch of arrests." Ron cocked an eyebrow at Harry and shot him a wry smile.

Harry looked up at Ron absently. Then, taking in his expression, he let out a sigh and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Ron, it's still too soon. This war isn't over yet and Gin and I only just moved in together."

"Yeah, a year ago," Ron retorted with a snort. "That really seem like the blink of an eye to you?"

"Well, no. But…"

Ron let his patience slip. "C'mon, Harry. You really think she'll wait around forever for you? Or Hermione for me?"

Harry locked his eyes on his best mate. "The deal was you and I would wait until the war was over. No widows, Ron. I won't do that to her. And, as I recall, that made sense to you, too. Unless your memory's gotten jumbled?"

"Memory's fine, thanks for asking. And it did make sense. But, that was then. How much more 'over' does it have to be?" Ron replied, which made Harry's eyebrows shoot up, condescendingly. Ron had to backtrack. "Ok, so we've still got some renegade Death Eaters to deal with, but…"

Ron was cut off by a door slamming. They both looked up to see a very red-faced Hermione descending upon them. They could almost hear the crackling of angry magic coming off of the new Undersecretary in waves. "Oh, bugger."

Harry was on his feet in a tick, concern etched on his face. "Madame Undersecretary? What is it?"

"Yaxley!" she spat.

"Love, calm down. What about him?" Ron asked.

"No time to calm down. He escaped. And took nine Death Eaters with him."

"Bloody hell! Ron lets go. 'Mione?"

"I should stay here. Protocol requires…"

"Bugger protocol. I'm gonna need you." Harry grabbed his cloak and shouted for Seamus.

"Aye," the Irishman said, poking his head out of the Ready Room.

"Mass escape at Azkaban. Bring your team and meet us there in five minutes. Use the DMLE Squads to set up a perimeter and start a search. You know the drill. And get word to Angelina. She's in charge while we're gone."

"On it." The Irishman dashed back into the Ready Room just as Harry shot out the door at a dead run, with Ron and Hermione hot on his heels. The trio sped to the atrium, their purple Auror's robes flapping behind them.

Apparation within the Ministry was impossible, now. A year earlier, Ron had suggested improving the wards as a security measure. Harry and the Minister had both thought it wise, but it did tend to slow them down at times like this.

"What's today's password to Floo to the Warden's Office at Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"Horntail," Hermione answered as she disappeared in a whoosh of green flames inside the first open fireplace. Harry and Ron quickly followed.

Harry emerged from the flames to see Warden Richard Campbell-Shaw, frantically pacing the room. He'd stopped as the trio stepped out of his fireplace.

"Madame Undersecretary, Aurors Potter and Weasley, I'm glad to see you, but I wish it was under better circumstances." Campbell-Shaw was a Kinsgley loyalist; the trio had met him on several occasions at Ministry functions. King had always spoken well of him. But now, the aging wizard with thinning hair and pince nez glasses looked exceptionally harried. "You'll want to see the cells?"

"Yes, please," Harry answered.

"This way." He quickly showed them out the door and down a winding stone staircase that was dimly lit by torches. Just the same, they took them two at a time. "Careful. Still a bit gloomy, even without the Dementors here."

Ron spoke before he could stop himself. "Surprised more Death Eaters haven't escaped since the Minister ordered them out."

Harry glared at him; seeing that, Hermione mouthed to her boyfriend _Not now!_ Ron was no fan of Dementors, but he saw the efficacy of keeping them as guards at the hated prison. Harry, on the other hand, thought even the likes of Death Eaters should be spared the horrors of the dreaded creatures. He supported Kingsley's policy, unpopular though it was with most of Wizarding Britain, including his able partner.

"Auror Weasley, I'll have you know we've had no problems," the Warden retorted.

"Until today," Ron shot back.

"No time for this," Harry said, ending the debate. "How'd it happen?"

"It looks like a forced break out, just like with LeStrange."

Hermione shook her head. "That's impossible after the extra protective wards that were put in place. Besides, none of the Death Eaters still at large could muster that kind of power."

"That's what we thought, until this disaster." As they reached a landing, Campbell-Shaw hefted his wand and with a flourish and a nonverbal spell, the wall parted, revealing a dank cellblock. Instantly, they were engulfed in a stiff, cold breeze; the salty tang of sea air was on everyone's lips. "I don't think you'll have any trouble finding the cells in question. If you could excuse me for a moment?" The Warden stepped back on to the landing, where a guard was waiting with an urgent message in his hands.

The trio continued down the dank corridor, steeling themselves against the chilled air. The thick stone walls gave way to cells on either side of the hallway. Even without the breach that had let in the sea air, Harry assumed it was always as unpleasantly damp as it was now. Ron grimaced and pulled his robes around him. Seeing that, Harry couldn't help but comment. "As horrible as this place is, you think it still needs Dementors?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Ron shot back.

"Enough. Bicker later," Hermione chastised. They had just approached the end of the corridor. The Warden was right. It was hard to miss the cavernous hole that had been blown in the out-wall, freeing ten cells to the open air.

Hermione hefted Bellatrix's wand as she began to murmur incantations. Ron tried to stifle his frown. Although he'd never brought it up, it always surprised him that Hermione continued to use it. _Must have her reasons; seems to work as well as her old one. _Then, aloud, he asked, "Did we get here quick enough?" Their haste was due in part to the fear that the residual magic that would point them toward the escapees and their method of escape would dissipate if they took too long getting there.

"Not sure," Hermione answered, distractedly.

Harry and Ron took Hermione's cue as they began the regimen of secret Auror-Class Revelio spells that they'd been taught by Kingsley since joining the Corps. Naturally, they'd shared this new knowledge with an exceptionally curious Hermione once Kingsley approved.

"Hermione? Are you getting the same reveals I am?" Harry asked.

She shot him a nervous look. "I thought my wand-work was off…"

Ron grunted. "Not a chance, love. I'm getting the same, Harry."

Hermione shook her head. "How's that possible?"

"That's why I needed you here. I had a feeling it would be something inexplicable. That is, to anyone but you," Harry said.

Hermione couldn't hide a quick smile. Then she turned back to the breach and flourished Bellatrix's wand again.

The Warden returned and was about to speak before Harry waved him off. He didn't want Hermione's concentration broken. Pulling the Warden to the side Harry leaned in so he could hear him whisper. "I have a list of the escapees." He handed Harry a parchment that the young Auror read intently. _Maybe he won't be on it_, Harry thought to himself, with a quick glance to make sure Hermione didn't see what he was reading. _Bollocks!_ Harry tried to hide his dismay when he found the name on the list. He sighed, _I'll tell them later._ Harry looked up when he realized the Warden was speaking. "Also, Finnigan is one of yours?"

Harry nodded.

"Message from his team; too much to say with a Patronus apparently. They've found two guards, both dead, floating not far from here." He handed Harry another parchment.

Hermione spoke without turning around. "One's wand is missing and the other's is broken?"

The Warden turned to Hermione, with a look of amazement. "How did you know?"

Hermione just shook her head and let her Otter-Patronus slip from her wand. Then she returned to her examination of the cells as it sped out of the breach.

Ron approached the Warden. "Just let her work. It's really a pretty amazing thing to watch."

Over the course of the next hour, Harry and Ron concluded a sweep of the corridor for residual magic, leaving Hermione to her new puzzle, which they were sure she'd solve.

"Well?" Hermione asked her friends.

With a look to Ron, who confirmed Harry's examinations, he answered for them both. "One was Imperiused; the other wasn't."

Just then, Seamus' Fox-Patronus sailed through the wall and spoke three words before it vanished: "Yes, it was." Hermione nodded, knowingly.

"What did you ask him?" The Warden had heard of Hermione's magical prowess, but actually seeing it was something else entirely.

Hermione answered, "Whether the last spell cast from the broken wand was _Expulso."_

Ron sensed Hermione was about to launch into lecture mode; while this was usually something he found rather trying, when it came to unraveling a crime scene, he always sat back and beamed pure pride.

She cleared her throat. "At least one of your guards was compromised, likely blackmailed, into aiding the escape. The blast that opened this wall came from inside the corridor."

"But that's not possible; a simple _Expulso_ wouldn't have been strong enough and the blast radius would've been too narrow," Campbell-Shaw said.

Harry looked to Hermione, who nodded. Harry answered, "Not a simple _Expulso_…Broken-wand _Expulso_."

"Very good," Hermione almost cooed. Harry was waiting for her to finish the thought by saying: _Ten points for Gryffindor. _

Hermione continued, "The Imperiused guard cast _Expulso_ just as the other cast a severing charm on his wand. The effect was an explosion strong enough to pierce the wards and force a breach from within all along the length of this wall; it would've been nearly lethal to the caster. Not that it would've mattered to the Death Eaters," Hermione spat. "Those guards were dead as soon as they were unlucky enough to be targeted. After that it was just a matter of having other wizards waiting on broomstick outside the walls."

Ron interjected, "A blast of that breadth would've had to at least wound some of the Death Eaters in these cells. Some of them might not be in the best of shape." He turned to Harry. "It'll slow them down, if we're lucky."

Harry nodded. "Good point. Get word to Finnigan to adjust the perimeter search." Ron sent his Terrier-Patronus off to Seamus. Turning to the Warden, Harry said, "I'll need the personnel files of the two guards in question, although I fear we won't learn more than we already do."

Campbell-Shaw nodded. "They were both new; I thought they'd been properly vetted…" He shook his head.

Hermione was about to speak, stopped herself and turned back to one of the cells. As she hefted her wand again, her face contorted in concentration. Then she swore under her breath.

Harry frowned. "What is it?"

Hermione shook her head in frustration. "Their trail's been covered, somehow."

The trio fell silent, until Ron asked, "Anymore we can do here, then?"

Harry wasn't pleased with the answer that question begged. "No," he sighed. "I think not." Then he turned to Campbell-Shaw. "Warden, I'm afraid we're done here. The squads will help you secure this level."

"Thank you, Auror Potter."

"I'm sorry there isn't more we can do now. Auror Finnigan will continue the search. All we can do is wait."

With a grim nod, Campbell-Shaw was about to lead them back to his office so they could Floo back to the Ministry. But, Hermione was hesitating.

Ron asked, "What is it?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Something isn't right. I got this strange reading in Yaxley's cell just when I realized the trail was masked…" She shook her head, clearly puzzled.

Harry turned to the Warden. "We'll meet you in your office, if you could just give us a few more minutes?"

"Of course." With a slight bow, Campbell-Shaw left the cellblock.

Hermione returned to the cell, her face contorted in concentration as she focused all of her magic at a fragment of the wall. "There's something here. I can feel it but it won't…"

The wall began to glow. Harry realized the danger a beat before Ron. "Hermione! DON'T!"

But Ron was closest. With a flying tackle, he took his girlfriend to the ground as a massive burst of energy sailed by her head.

Harry had his shield spell up a second later, containing the blast before it could consume his friends.

"Love?" Ron asked, his voice filled with concern.

Hermione motioned that she was fine.

Through gritted teeth, Harry grunted, "I can't stop it alone. Bugger, that curse is strong."

As the two regained their feet, they raised their wands to help Harry contain and, finally, disperse the massive flux of dark magic that was pulsating from the wall.

They were all winded by the effort.

"Cursed…parchment?" Ron asked between breaths.

Harry nodded, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "_Crematius _curse. I'll explain later. 'Mione? It should be safe to levitate off the wall now, but step back."

She nodded. Very carefully, Harry hefted his wand after shooting a look to Ron to make sure his partner was ready to help if the parchment gave them any more grief.

With a flourish, the parchment came free; it had been charmed to blend into the stone, but now was clearly visible for what it was.

Gently, it floated toward him. As the writing came into focus, Harry looked to Hermione. "Runes."

Hermione peered over Harry's shoulder and began to read. "It's…some kind of Pureblood Manifesto. But it's not very long." As the moments slipped by, the look of concern on her face only grew more grave.

Ron and Harry traded nervous glances, but kept their silence as Hermione continued to read. When she was done, she'd gone pale. She cleared her throat. "We were supposed to find this. It's a promise…a threat…a warning."

"Of?" Ron asked, nervously.

"Terror," Hermione choked out. "That blast…" she trailed off.

"What about it?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to the wizard she'd always thought of as the brother she never had. "It was meant for you, Harry," she said, breathlessly. "It was meant for you."

In silence, the trio returned to the Ministry and huddled at Ron and Harry's table. Hermione had taken up residence in Ron's chair as he stood behind her, gently massaging her shoulders.

Harry ultimately broke the silence as he leaned on his chair and let out a breath. "The war's not over." He couched the words carefully; neither Hermione nor Ginny knew that Ron and Harry had agreed not to propose until they were sure that they had a secure peace.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Ron said to his partner, surrendering to the reality that Harry had gotten the last word on their earlier engagement debate. He was about to say more, but stopped himself.

Harry sighed. "Yaxley was one of the smarter ones, as Death Eaters go. And he's had two years to stew in Azkaban. We may be looking at a whole new war, now."

"Let's see the list." Ron reached out for it; Harry hesitantly handed it over.

"Okay," Ron said as he began to read. "Well, none of these are exceptionally brilliant; but there are some fine duelers in here," Ron added as he looked to Harry. Then he smirked. "But none as good as you, mate."

Harry smiled sheepishly. Harry's dueling skills were legendary throughout the Ministry; he'd improved by leaps and bounds since the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron's strength had always been tactics, which is why he taught it to his fellow Aurors. But when it came to dueling, Harry had no equal.

Then Ron's hand started to shake as he resumed reading the list.

"Mate," Harry said, "go easy."

"Easy my arse!" Ron hissed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry raised his hands, urging them both to calm down. Then he looked to Ron, who nodded grimly. Harry knew instantly that his best mate wanted to be the one to break the news to Hermione.

Ron took a breath as he turned his girlfriend to face him. "Love, I don't want you to worry. I beat him once before and I'll be only too happy to do it again."

Despite his words of comfort, she couldn't hide the quick flash of panic that shot across her face. "Greyback?"

Ron nodded as Harry watched them both with a worried frown. The werewolf was the last of the Death Eaters still under penalty of death. His execution was scheduled for the following month.

Alone of all Voldemort's minions, Fenrir Greyback was the most brutal and he always had an eye for Hermione. In the months after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione's worst nightmare was of being given to the werewolf as a reward after enduring _Crucio_ upon _Crucio_ from Bellatrix, her rescue by Ron and Harry never materializing. During those dark nights, Ron spent hours holding a sobbing Hermione, trying to comfort her and drive away the terror.

With an effort of pure will, Hermione forced her fear to the back of her mind. "This doesn't change anything." Then she rose from Ron's chair. "That's enough for one day; let's get into this tomorrow. I've cast some spells on the parchment that need several hours before they'll reveal anything useful."

"Well, I guess the new boss is gonna let us go home early," Ron chortled, trying to lighten the mood, but his arms never left his girlfriend. To Harry, it looked like he wouldn't be letting her out of his sight anytime in the near future.

Hermione shot him a frown; then she turned to Harry. "Come back to our flat for dinner?"

Harry shook his head. "Thanks, but no. Gin's back early from Holyhead. She'll…"

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

"…be waiting for me." Harry said to the night air as he struggled to keep moving.

_WILL SHE, NOW? SHE MAY BE WAITING LONGER THAN YOU THINK, HARRY. A LOT LONGER._

Harry didn't have a retort. He simply forced himself to keep moving, trying to ignore the persistent burning in his side as well as the voice that had become his new companion. He just hoped it wouldn't be the last thing he ever heard.


	3. Count The Ways

_AN: Special shout out to ghostchicken (aka siledubhghlase) for helping with this chapter. You really should go read her tales, co-authored with justanothermuggle. _

hPhPhPhPhPhPhPhP

Harry had collapsed again, this time against a tree just to the right of the road. There still were no houses, Muggle or Magical, anywhere in sight. But, he could make out the lights of what he thought was Hogsmeade off in the distance. _I'll rest, just for a bit. I'm close. _

_REST IS WHAT YOU NEED, HARRY._ The voice was back after what had seemed like hours, but in fact had only been agonizing minutes. _YOU'VE CARRIED THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD FOR LONG ENOUGH. TWELVE YEARS IS A LONG TIME. WHY NOT LEAVE IT TO OTHERS? JUST SO SIMPLE TO SIT HERE AND LET IT GO. _

Harry was about to respond when he was struck with another fit of coughing. This time, he managed not to choke. "Let it go? How…"

hPhPhPhPhPhPhP

"…can I let it go?" Hermione asked, grumpily as she looked up from Yaxley's Manifesto. She'd been huddled over it for the past twelve hours, scrutinizing every inch.

Ron sighed. "Love, I'm not saying to give up on it. I'm just saying you need to give your eyes and that brilliant mind of yours a rest." He knew she hadn't been sleeping. Despite the fact that he'd had his brother Bill strengthen the wards around their flat and took to sleeping with his wand under his pillow and his arms wrapped tightly around her, he just couldn't quite set her mind at ease while Greyback was on the loose.

She was about to give her boyfriend an earful when a pleading glance from Ron prompted Harry to intervene. "He's right Hermione. You won't do us any good if you wear yourself out. Or us with you." Harry was tempted to agree with Hermione that they should keep working, but he knew better. They were stuck. Waiting for the Death Eaters to make the next move was their only option, even though it was taxing his nerves and his patience. But he'd come a long way since the Battle of Hogwarts, or so Gin kept telling him. He forced himself to realize they'd just have to wait.

The trio had resumed the investigation bright and early the day after the breakout. But after a week of working around the clock, interrupted only for a few hours by Percy's birthday party the night before, they were no closer to success than they'd been in the first two days.

Seamus' perimeter search of the coasts nearest to Azkaban had revealed frustratingly little. Nonetheless, Harry had assigned the Irishman and his team of Aurors, comprised of Dean Thomas, Dennis Creevey and Ernie MacMillan, the task of continuing the hunt. This was Harry and Ron's old team, before Dennis joined the Auror Corps and Kingsley had turned over the day-to-day responsibilities to Harry. Harry then co-opted Ron as his second-in-command, leaving Seamus in charge of the foursome.

Despite the fact that Harry's old team, now lead by Seamus, were the best trackers in the Corps, there had been no signs and no trails. What was worse, there hadn't been even a hint of Death Eater activity since the escape. The silence was deafening; it served only to make everyone more aware of the fact that they were probably in the midst of the calm before the storm.

The _Prophet _wasn't helping; every day that passed without an attack, it simply trumpeted as another day the escapees remained at large, which in turn was blamed on Kingsley's incompetence and his foolhardy plan to reconstitute the Auror Corps from Dumbledore's Army. Adding insult to injury, the editorial page kept up a steady drumbeat demanding the return of the Dementors to Azkaban.

Hermione leaned back in her chair; they had once again taken up residence in the Auror Office's anteroom. Hermione's office was simply too small to accommodate them all. Her new position gave her a great deal of power; but apparently her influence didn't extend to whoever handed out office-space assignments in the Ministry. "Let's run through it once more."

Ron shot a look of desperation at his best mate. Harry just shook his head as he recited the names of the escapees for what felt like the thousandth time:

"Of the core Death Eaters, Yaxley, Greyback, Rowle and Dolohov, are the most dangerous. The rest, Knightshade, D'Arque, Vandeleur, Smythe, Edmondsen and Dickinson are just foot soldiers."

Lucius Malfoy was an outcast among Death Eaters; he'd been kept in isolation for his own safety. Harry had testified at his trial, which had spared him the death penalty, and his families' imprisonment. Just the same, Harry was glad he wasn't among the escapees.

Ron sighed. "Compared to the lightweights we've been fighting for the past year, they're still a challenge, mate."

"True, but the Corps isn't Dumbledore's Army anymore, either. Despite what the bloody _Prophet_ says, it's not like we've just been playing Exploding Snap since the Battle of Hogwarts," Harry replied.

Ron laughed, "Definitely not." Then he paused before continuing. "The two guards, Youngblood and Cower are dead ends. Looks like Cower had some debts with the Goblins. A large bribe was all it took. Seems the debts were off the books for activities that were less than legal. Still, background checks really should've caught that, Harry." He shook his head in disgust. "Anyway, Yaxley's the key. One way or another, he managed to sway the others into his orbit while they were in Azkaban."

Hermione nodded. "This Manifesto of his makes that pretty clear. Hitler, Manson, Lenin, imprisonment can tend to turn the bad into the utterly evil and, unfortunately, make them more cunning and dangerous."

Ron cocked an eyebrow. "Hitler and Lenin I've read about, but who's Manson?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, I put enough Muggle military history on your reading list, I'd be forced to have Ginny teach me the Bat Bogey hex if you didn't know the first two."

Ron was happy to see that smile back, even if just for a brief moment; so was Harry.

Hermione continued, somberly. "Manson is a Muggle mass-murderer. He'd been in and out of prisons his entire life. But, he only became more sophisticated and deadly while he was locked away. In the end, he'd graduated to manipulating others to do his dirty work for him, all courtesy of his education while he was imprisoned."

Harry piped in. "And that's what's happened to Yaxley?"

"Yes. The Manifesto is only part of it though. The curse he placed on it…" Hermione trailed off. "It's a good thing you realized what it was, Harry." Color rose in her cheeks as she finished.

Harry waved her off. "The _Crematius_ curse was a staple in the first war. King only mentioned it in passing over butterbeers in my first few months of training with him. But, the Death Eaters never perfected it. When I saw the glow that your _Revelio_ triggered, I remembered what King had said about it."

Ron cocked his head at his partner. "Good thing you did, mate."

Harry shook his head. "Still, the fact that Yaxley was able to make it so effective and to do it with a barrowed wand from one of those two guards worries me."

Hermione said, "It'll make our investigations all the more challenging, but the point is he was deliberately targeting you. It's some very impressive magic. It'll take me awhile to find a counter curse, but I think I'll be able to. Taking that with the vile swill contained within the Manifesto itself can mean only one thing."

"He wants to destabilize the Ministry," Ron deadpanned, "any way he can. But he'd prefer to get Harry out of the way early."

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. That would be the nastiest blow he could strike." She was about to continue when she got a far away look in her eyes. Then she began to rifle through the many books piled around her, furiously flipping through the pages. She stared back at the Manifesto, reading quietly between it and the large tome she'd ultimately settled on.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances, but knew better than to interrupt Hermione when she was on to something. Slowly the minutes dragged out, interrupted only by a tall, blonde and tanned wizard who placed a tea service on a side table and quietly left the room. They were the last ones in the Auror Office and were a bit surprised to see anyone else there so late; the night watch was out patrolling.

After what seemed like a short eternity, Hermione slammed the large book shut and settled back in her chair.

"'Mione?" Ron asked.

She rested her chin on her hand as a frustrated frown covered her face. "I don't know how I could've missed it."

"Missed what?" Harry asked.

"From his phrasing and some of the Runes he used, I think it may be even more sinister than we thought."

"How?" Harry asked.

Hermione let out a breath. "'War without end.' I'd mistranslated that phrase earlier." Her face fell. "He doesn't care about losing. He just wants to make sure we don't win." She turned worried eyes to the raven-haired wizard. "You were right. This is a whole new war, now."

Harry asked his best mate, "If you wanted to destabilize the Ministry and make the war drag on as long as possible, what would you do differently than the renegade Death Eaters have done so far?"

Ron pondered the question. Harry knew his partner had an answer the minute the red head went pale. "I'd increase the body count." Ron's voice broke as he continued, clearly disturbed by where this train of thought forced him to go. "Instead of houses burned in the night, I'd look for targets with lots of potential for civilian casualties. I'd start slow and acclimate my wizards to the strategy, but Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley would be my first targets, anywhere I could kill the most people with the least exposure to my wizards. And I'd make sure to focus it, if at all possible, on Halfbloods and Muggleborns. Create enough chaos and eventually it'll overwhelm the system, like it nearly did to Scrimgeour before the coup."

When Ron finished, no one spoke. Hermione sat in awe and trepidation of her boyfriend and what he had said.

Harry broke the tension. "Thank Merlin you're on our side, mate."

Ron and Hermione both laughed and Harry couldn't help but chortle. It worked to ease the stress they'd been under the past week.

When they'd collected themselves, Ron leaned back and stretched. "Don't know about you, but I need some food," he groaned hungrily, eyeing the tea and biscuits sitting on the table by the wall. He stood and ambled across the room to help himself. "By the way, who was it brought this in?"

Hermione dropped her eyes to her work, shuffling parchment about. "Oh, that was just Glen."

Ron stopped and turned toward his friends as his eyebrows rose at the answer. _"Just Glen?_ Just Glen-who? Does this beach-dweller have a last name?"

Harry looked from one to the other. _Oh, bugger. The green-eyed Weasley monster has entered the building. _

"Glen Bateman," Hermione responded off-handedly and tried to look as if she'd gone back to reading one of her books.

Ron lost interest in the tea and biscuits; he turned to face her with his arms crossed over his muscular chest. "And, love of my life, how do you know him?"

"I hired him," Hermione said, again not lifting her eyes from her book.

Harry could see that this game of twenty questions was only making Ron angrier.

The tall redhead's voice rose an octave. "Hired him to do _what,_ exactly?"

Hermione finally made eye contact with her boyfriend and, in a huff, she drew her chin up defiantly. "To be my _secretary_. Is that a problem?" Her look dared him to challenge her.

"Secretary? _Him?_ Couldn't find a suitable _witch_ in the clerical pool?"

Harry tried to defuse the situation. "Guys, let's not…"

Hermione cut across him. "Not with his qualifications, you chauvinistic ponce!" She all but flew out of her chair like a Banshee on the attack.

Ron closed the distance to her as he growled menacingly, "Since when is blonde with a tan a top qualification for being a secretary?"

When Hermione advanced around the table, her cinnamon eyes blazing up at Ron, Harry knew the Third Wizarding War was about to begin right in the middle of the Auror Office.

Hermione's voice was hardly more than a deadly whisper. "Ever since handsy pigs like _you_ made the rules as to which hot bints would _get _secretarial jobs!"

Harry cringed as she finished the sentence. Back in their Hogwarts days, he'd thought keeping out of his friends' rows was always the best strategy. But since the Forest of Dean, he'd realized that their strong personalities, and ever-growing magical abilities, had made that approach unworkable, even dangerous at times. He filled his hand with his wand, ready to cast his strongest _Protego_ between them the second this row escalated to the next stage: open warfare.

The air around them was literally singing with magical energy. Time dragged out as Ron and Hermione stared each other down.

Harry had just decided to act preemptively when…_You've got to be kidding me! _

He wasn't sure who made the first move, but faster than he could say "Gilderoy Lockhart," his two best friends began to snog each other senseless. Hermione grabbed a fistful of Ron's hair as he pulled her to him, her legs wrapping around his waist as their lips locked in a raging kiss. Ron stumbled forward, crashing them both into the table as parchment and books went flying everywhere.

Harry cleared his throat. "Uh, guys?"

No response.

"Well, then." Harry ran his hand through his always-messy hair. "I'll just be heading home." He turned to leave, hesitated and turned back. "Should I…"

Ron silenced him with a wave of his hand, never bothering to look up from the brown-haired beauty that had garnered all of his attention.

"Right. I'll just lock the door and cast _Muffliato _on my way out." _Gods know those two never bother to do that on their own. _With a smile and a shake of his head, Harry headed to the Floo Network in the Atrium.

On his way to the lift, his friends' public display of affection only made him think of his Ginny. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about the pleasures of pulling a brush through her long fiery locks and then…

_Whoa!_

Through the link, Harry had just felt a tidal wave of desire from his girlfriend._ I guess she's still awake._ Harry's smile only got wider. Between her practices in Holyhead and his late hours at the Ministry, they'd been kept apart more often than he'd liked. They thought that once they moved into Grimmauld Place together, they'd have more time for each other, without prying eyes and inquisitive parents. But, ever since Ginny completed her last year at Hogwarts the previous year and the beginning of her Quidditch career, it seemed they had less time together, even though the guerilla war that followed the Battle of Hogwarts had, until now, been winding down. _Not worrying about it tonight! _Harry thought. With that, Ginny sent him an image of how she wanted to occupy their time once he finally got home. _Easy there, Gin. I'm coming as fast as I can. _

By the time Harry reached the Atrium, he had to stop himself from running. "Grimmauld Place!" Harry shouted as he slid into a fireplace.

Ginny was waiting for him in the newly decorated sitting room when he emerged in a whoosh of green flame. She only agreed to move into Sirius' old home if Harry promised to let her make it more livable and less like a "Dementor's summer shanty," as she so aptly put it.

She was in his arms in an instant, planting a gentle, but passionate kiss on his lips. "Hello, love," she breathed against his cheek.

"Hello back. What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you," she responded with an impish smile. "I've got something special planned." She snatched up the picnic basket that sat next to her on the loveseat and quickly pulled Harry to the front stoop. With a wave of her wand, they Disapparated with a loud _crack. _

They appeared in the woods behind the pitch at the Burrow and with another flourish of her wand, their clothing vanished.

_"Gin!"_ Harry scolded, his head still spinning.

"Not so loud, you'll wake the baby," she giggled.

"Baby?" Harry asked in a panic.

"Potter, you _are_ dense," she laughed. "I'm not in a family way. Just a figure of speech. And, don't worry; my parents are in France with Bill and Fleur. They left this morning. First time in 28 years the Burrow's empty."

Harry took in their surroundings. He knew this place only too well. During the time when Harry lived at the Burrow after the Battle of Hogwarts, this had been their favorite spot, the place they'd first made love, but the couple hadn't seen it bathed in moonlight in more than a year.

She peered up into his green eyes. "We haven't had any time to ourselves in so long, I thought it might be nice to…revisit our roots."

Harry was about to respond, but decided talking just wasn't something he wanted to do at the moment. He buried his head in her neck, gently biting her. She moaned as she leaned into him, pressing her naked form against his. Slowly, he eased her to the ground, his lips never leaving hers. With a deft movement, she straddled him, frantically positioning herself over him. They locked eyes just as they joined, Ginny breathlessly calling out his name. For the next hour the muggy August night was filled with the sounds of their fervent lovemaking, which threatened to drown out the chirp of the crickets and the occasional splash of a frog jumping in the pond.

Completely spent, Harry lay on his back, looking up at the stars, desperately trying to catch his breath. Both their bodies were covered in sweat. Ginny, a very content smirk on her face, collapsed in to the crook of Harry's shoulder. "That…was _awfully _nice," she panted.

"_Terribly _good," Harry added.

"_Horrifically_ satisfying," Gin responded.

Harry laughed. "Till, I catch my breath, I can't think of any more." He sucked air as he smiled. "But it was _badly _needed."

_"Sorely,"_ Gin corrected with a wicked grin that set Harry to laughing again.

Bathing in the afterglow, their heart rates and breathing slowly returned to normal.

"So what's in the basket?" Harry asked.

"Ron's been a bad influence on you. There was a time when we'd go at it for another hour before you'd ask about food."

Harry chortled. "Well, I'm not eighteen anymore. Gotta keep up my strength."

It was a running joke among the Quartet that they'd grown up, and to a degree, grown old in a very short span of years. "Old man Potter. That's you."

"Not too old, Miss Weasley. But definitely in need of food." Harry opened the picnic basket with his free hand, pulling out a piece of roast chicken. He fed the redhead cuddled up to him first, placing the drumstick next to her lips.

"Always the gentleman," she sighed sarcastically as grease ran down Harry's hand on to her chin; she took a bite.

"That's me," he replied, taking a bite for himself. "Gods, that's good. Haven't eaten all day."

Finding her wand, Ginny levitated the wine bottle and glasses out of the basket and began to pour out. "Sit up, or we'll end up wearing the wine, too," she laughed.

They shifted positions as Harry continued to dig in the basket. "Hey! There's pillows and a blanket in here."

"And he calls himself an Auror." Ginny shook her head. "Of course there is, you dolt. I packed it, didn't I? If you hadn't been so over eager, we'd be laying on them right now."

"I was distracted," Harry said around another bite of chicken as he smiled. He enlarged the shrunken blanket and pillows, then spread the blanket on the ground, propping the pillows under his head. They settled in, Ginny gently caressing Harry's leg with her own as she rested her head on his well-defined chest. It had been so long since they'd been together; she didn't want a single second to pass that wasn't devoted to intimate touch. As for Harry, even the food didn't work as a major distraction. He continued to eat with one hand; the other was wrapped firmly around the gorgeous redhead that was lying contentedly on his shoulder.

Harry knew she was curious about their investigation of the breakout at Azkaban, but he wasn't ready to delve back into it; he was enjoying this break from reality too much. "How was practice?"

"Brutal," she said as she levitated a roll out of the basket and began to eat, brushing the crumbs from Harry's shoulder. "Gwen had us doing drills all morning and two scrimmages this afternoon. If we beat the Arrows, we're in the playoffs; she wants that win more than anything." Gwenog Jones, the captain of the Holyhead Harpies, was Ginny's mentor.

Harry shook his head. "Oliver Wood's gonna be a hard Keeper to get past. But I think my Super Chaser can take him." Ginny was fourth in the league in scoring, a monumental feat so early in her career. "Still, it's too bad Puddlemere traded him to Appleby."

"That's what Gwen said. But, after today's practice, he's in for a bitter surprise." She stretched out her throwing arm, with a wince. "I was sore all over until I saw you coming out of our fireplace."

Harry laughed. "Don't know if I was much help in that department."

"Better than the alternative," Ginny said, fixing her eyes on her boyfriend.

Harry smiled down at her, his food forgotten. "I know, love. Things will get easier at work soon. I just haven't figured out how yet."

Ginny sighed. "You will. You've come a long way from that shy boy who used to live under the stairs. We've all seen that, even if you haven't."

Harry smiled as he changed the subject. "Look who's talking. Literally." He chuckled. "Used to be you couldn't say three words to me."

She smacked his chest, playfully. "And here you are, taking advantage of that docile country girl."

"Docile? Love, you're many things, but I'd never accuse you of being docile. Especially since you kidnapped me and vanished our clothes."

She smiled impishly. "I thought it might get your attention. Like I said, you can be awfully dense."

"Some things never change." Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss as he grabbed another piece of chicken out of the basket.

"Speaking of which, you felt exceptionally randy just before you got home. What got you so riled up?"

Harry grimaced. "I figured you'd sense that through the link. But, you really don't wanna know."

"Try me."

Harry sighed. "Your brother and Hermione kind of…attacked each other just before I left the office."

"Fighting again? That's not new. Why would that…" Realization dawned on her face. "_Attacked each other_… Ewww!"

"I warned you."

"That got you randy? Potter, that's disgusting."

"Not _them!_ Merlin, Hermione's like a sister to me. No, it just got me thinking of you. They get to see each other all day…" Harry trailed off.

"I suppose they're lucky that way. If they don't kill each other first, they might just make a nice couple."

That got Harry laughing again. "Actually, their snogging session started as a fight."

"Again, no surprise. What started it this time?"

"Hermione's new secretary."

Ginny burst out laughing. "Glen? He's dreamy."

"You knew about this? And, wait a minute. _Dreamy?_ Careful there, Super Chaser. You can be replaced."

"Not as easily as you can," Ginny retorted with a lopsided grin. "Yeah. She told me. He was a year behind me at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw; top of his class. She says he's an excellent assistant. But I think part of her just wants to keep my brother on his toes."

"Well, it worked. At least the change of subject finally got her to quit focusing on the breakout."

Ginny frowned. "She's worried about Greyback."

"We all are. But that bloody cur always had it in for her." Harry shook his head. "If he touches one hair on her head, no one's gonna be able to hold Ron back."

"That's a bad thing?" Ginny asked, viciously. After what Greyback did to Bill, the extended Weasley clan had no patience for Fenrir's continued existence.

"No. Hell, I'd like to put that mangy mutt six feet under too. But, I can't afford having Ron lose focus."

Ginny nodded, knowingly. "Still, I'd like a shot at that bastard myself…Have you had any breakthroughs?"

"Not really. I was pretty sure things would escalate since the escape; lucky me, Hermione was able to confirm my fears once she straightened out the translation of Yaxley's Manifesto," Harry said with a shake of his head. "Ron's given me a pretty good idea of what they'll do next." Harry struggled to contain a shudder as he described his best mate's predictions as to Yaxley's new strategy. "Unfortunately, he's usually right about those kinds of things. Other than that, we don't know much and it's really frustrating. Waiting around for the Death Eaters to make the next move…Maybe the _Prophet's_ right," Harry said in disgust. "Kingsley should've found an old retired Auror to lead the Corps instead of letting me run the show while he keeps the title."

Ginny lifted herself off of Harry's chest and fixed him with a blazing stare. "Harry James, don't you ever, _ever_ say that."

"Gin, I'm only stating the obvious."

"Obvious to who?" she spat. "Now, you listen to me." She was nearly channeling Molly, which got Harry's full attention. "You're not the boy in hand-me-down clothes anymore; you're not Dumbledore's Apprentice, either. You've grown beyond that. We all have. You're a leader, a powerful wizard, respected and listened to. Those days when you were pushed around like a chess piece are over. Don't you ever forget that." Then she softened. "You're the wizard I love." She placed her hand on his cheek. "You always will be and I'll always believe in you." Ever so gently, she pressed her lips to his and sent him a wave of love through their bond.

As they broke apart, the smile returned to his face. "We've all grown, eh? So, does that include Ron, too? He's not a git anymore?" he asked, mischievously.

Ginny frowned. "If you ever repeat that to him, you'll finally find out how nasty that Bat Bogey hex really is."

"Lips are sealed," Harry said through his smile. Then he sobered. "It's amazing how far he's come. All of us. But, I'm worried, Gin. If he's right, the next attack could be…"

Harry was interrupted by the sound of Apparation and a splash too large to be one of the frogs that lived in the pond. They were up with their wands out in a flash. Without thought, he wandlessly summoned his glasses and then cast a quick glance at Ginny, which she instantly read as: _Stay behind me!_ She nodded as they advanced, slowly, out of the tall grass.

They could hear very soft voices. As Harry moved closer, he thought he recognized one of them. With a panicked look, he turned to Ginny, whose wand slowly descended to her side after she saw who was in the pond. Then the patented Weasley grin crossed her face.

"Oh, this is just too good," she whispered as she moved toward the water.

_"Ginevra!"_ Harry hissed. "Don't! Let's just go."

"Not a chance," she whispered back.

"Gin! We're both _starkers!"_ he hissed again. "Or did you forget you didn't summon our clothes?"

"Not a bad point." She eyed her boyfriend hungrily at first, then pondered their predicament. "But, so are they. And that thicket," she pointed toward a copse of bushes near the water's edge, "should be big enough for us both to stand behind and keep them from seeing anything…untoward." Her smile only got wider as she stealthily approached the pond. "Besides, I just have to know who _she_ is." Then she raised her voice before Harry could stop her. "PERCY IGNATIUS WEASLEY!"

Out in the water, the third oldest Weasley sibling let out a high pitched yelp that made the owls screech and the crickets go silent. The witch he was with, a stunningly attractive blonde, her long hair piled up on her head, hurriedly hid behind him; they were both in the middle of the pond, with water up to their waists.

"Wh-who's there!" Percy shouted.

"Who do you think?"

"Ginevra! Harry? What are you two doing here?" he demanded. "And…_you're naked!"_

"So are you, dear brother, and I could ask the same question, but I'd rather not be rude." Then she turned a sweet smile on her brother's companion. "Sorry to interrupt, but we did get here first. We haven't had the pleasure. I'm Percy's sister, Ginny. This is my boyfriend, Harry Potter."

Harry waved sheepishly as he shot an apologetic look at Percy, but he just couldn't contain his sloppy grin. _Gin's really outdone herself this time._

The witch in the pond didn't miss a beat. "I'm Audrey Pince," she replied from behind Percy. "I was several years ahead of you at Hogwarts, but of course I know of you and your boyfriend. Very nice to meet you." Then she shot a stern look at a severely blushing Percy. "I've been trying to get him to introduce me to his family for weeks. I suppose this is good a time as any," she said with a smirk.

Ginny turned to her brother. "Perce, I really like her. Shame on you for not bringing her to your party last night!" Then as she looked back to Audrey, Ginny's face contorted with mock concern. "He didn't _Confund_ you, did he? I ask because you seem really nice and I know my brother can be a _complete prat_ at times," she finished with a frown directed at Percy.

Audrey laughed. "No. No he didn't. But thank you for being so concerned. As to Percy," she eyed the furiously blushing Weasley, "I think I can smooth out his rough edges, given enough time. But, other than hiding me from his family, he's been really sweet."

Harry and Percy were watching this exchange with very different reactions. Harry found it particularly funny that the two witches were chatting so casually; Percy was so mortified he'd turned a shade of red Harry hadn't seen before, even on a Weasley.

Ginny continued, "Well, in that case, the family's coming to my match against Appleby on the first Saturday in September. You should come. Good way to meet the whole Weasley clan."

"It wouldn't be too much trouble?" Audrey asked.

"Of course not. Harry's gotten the family box seats; always room for one more."

Percy finally loosed his tongue. "Ginny, can we carry this on at a more…_appropriate_ time?"

Harry figured Percy had been through enough. Before Ginny could respond, he beat her to it. "No problem. We were just leaving. C'mon, Gin."

As Harry dragged his girlfriend back into the tall grass, Ginny waved. "Nice meeting you!"

Once they were out of earshot, Harry couldn't control his laughter. "You're worse than George!"

"Oh, c'mon, Harry," she laughed. "That was _Percy!_ I simply couldn't let him get away with that. But I like his new girlfriend; she's got some flair. I can't _believe_ he didn't bring her to his party last night. Hopefully, she'll straighten him out."

Harry shook his head, still trying to get his mind around what they'd seen. "Percy? With a girl…in the _pond?" _

"Scarred for life, now, aren't you," Ginny laughed.

"Never in a million years would I guess it'd be him. But, then again…What is it with you Weasleys? Do you all go into heat at the same time?"

"What d'you mean?" Ginny asked with a mile-wide grin.

"First Ron, then you and now, even Percy, all in the same night?"

"Oh, well, you had to realize by now that all of us, even Percy bless him, have very large appetites, in just about every department. Why do you think there're so many of us?" she finished with a truly devilish smile.

Harry wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as she summoned their things back into the picnic basket. He turned on the spot and they were back at Grimmauld Place in a flash, continuing their conversation.

"Well, no question about appetites," Harry said. "By the way, the chicken was delicious."

"Mum's recipe. It was tasty, wasn't it? Ron's made a special request for Mum to put it on her list of 'culinary tutorials' for 'Mione."

"Yet another attempt to fill the bottomless pit," Harry chortled, referring to his best mate's eating habits.

Ginny smirked as they both started up the stairs. "She really does love the ponce. She's good for him."

They turned toward the master bedroom as Harry added, "He's good for her too, believe it or not."

Ginny replied, "He's definitely made her take life a little less seriously. Gods know that in itself's a miracle." As Ginny made her way to the bed, she realized Harry stopped following her. He was still standing in the doorway. She noticed a twitch of concern on his face and felt a wave of anxiety through their bond.

"Harry? What is it?" she asked.

He bit his lip. "We almost lost her, Gin. If I'd been a second slower or Ron hadn't gotten to her in time…"

She knew in an instant what had set him off: her comment about Hermione taking life less seriously. _Dammit!_ She cursed herself for being so careless.

Ever since his dreadful year on the run, Harry struggled emotionally, more so than the rest of the Quartet. The nightmares were the worst, but they had finally faded with time, thanks to Ginny and their bond, which had also helped quell her own night terrors. Even so, occasionally, Harry would still slip into a towering brood, almost without warning. They were all still suffering the scars, but none so much as her lover.

She closed the distance to him in a flash. "Don't, love. Don't brood on it." She took his hands, leading him to the bed; they both sat. "You _did_ act fast enough and so did Ron. The _Crematius_ curse missed her." She began rubbing his shoulders, trying to soothe him. She focused all of her love through their bond, but it didn't seem to be working as quickly as it usually did when one of his moods struck.

"I know, Gin. I know. But, Merlin, when is this ever gonna end?" He turned to her, pulling her close. "If anything ever happened to you or her, I'd be devastated. I've finally got a family now. I don't want to lose it."

"Listen to me, love." She took his face gently in her hands. "You're not gonna lose any of us. We're quicker, stronger, smarter and braver than they are. Always have been, always will be."

"Gin, that curse is a game-changer. Damn thing's triggered by _Revelio._ One false move…"

hPhPhPhPhPhPhP

"…and you either die instantly, or slowly bleed out," Harry said to the chilly Scottish night.

_WEREN'T QUICKER, STRONGER, SMARTER OR BRAVER TONIGHT, HARRY, WERE YOU?_ The voice was back. Its soothing tone was gone, replaced by a mocking hiss.

Harry gasped as a sharp pain spread through his midsection. He'd been propped up against the tree for what felt like hours, unable to drag himself any further.

_SO CARELESS, CASTING SUCH A STRONG _REVELIO_ BACK IN THAT CLEARING. YOU'VE TAUGHT YOUR AURORS BETTER THAN TO DO THAT, EVEN NOW, TWO YEARS AFTER YOU PUT YAXLEY BACK IN AZKABAN. 'CONSTANT VIGILLANCE,' ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU ALWAYS TELL NEW AURORS?_

"Moody's lesson, not mine," Harry spat. "But, yes."

_AND NEVER TO GO ON A MISSION, EVEN A ROUTINE RETRIEVAL OF A DARK OBJECT, WITHOUT A PARTNER? AND TO DO IT BASED ON AN ANONYMOUS NOTE SENT BY OWL, WITH A PICTURE OF THE CLEARING TO APPARATE TOO…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?_

"I could do without the lecture," Harry coughed.

_SUCH A SHAME YAXLEY'S HAD THE LAST LAUGH. AND ALL BECAUSE YOU LET YOURSELF BELIEVE THAT THE WAR WAS ACTUALLY OVER._

"It _is_ over. Been over since the Battle of Diagon Alley, two years ago."

_IT NEVER OCURRED TO YOU THAT MAYBE THERE WERE MORE OBJECTS OUT THERE LADEN WITH THE _CREMATIUS _CURSE? OBJECTS MASQUERADING AS BEING RELATIVELY HARMLESS, JUST WAITING FOR THE DAY WHEN YOU'D FIND THEM?_

Harry didn't respond. Instead, he struggled to his feet, shaking with the effort. Ever so slowly, he once again forced himself down the road, toward the lights in the distance.


	4. On The Wings Of Angels

_AN: A very long overdue THANK YOU is owed to my amazing beta and adopted little sis. 1917farmgirl is by far and away one of the most brilliant authors on this site. Check out her stuff, especially her stupendous Book 8: "Healing." _

hphphphphphphphphp 

Harry couldn't move his left leg. _This is inconvenient. At least the coughing stopped._

_YOU'RE ALREADY INTO THE SECOND STAGE OF THE _CREMATIOUS_ CURSE AND IT'S BEEN LESS THAN TWO HOURS. THOUGHT YOU'D LAST LONGER, HARRY. _

He tried to ignore the voice and concentrate on keeping himself moving. Although his leg was numb from the waist down, it still could bare his weight. His knee was locked, as was his hip. _Like rigor mortis_, he thought. _Merlin, can't have that. _

_WOULDN'T THIS USUALLY BE THE TIME FOR SOME GALLOWS HUMOR, HARRY?__  
><em>  
>"No," Harry gasped. "That comes later." He choked out a laugh. "You should know things aren't nearly bad enough for that, yet."<p>

_THEY WILL BE._

"Just stuff it, you…"

hphphphphphphphphp

"…ponce!" George shouted good-naturedly at Lee Jordan.

Lee laughed. "Don't even think I'm gonna let you off easy. I saw her first. Besides, it's not too late for her to come to her senses."

Lee's team of Aurors was about to leave for their patrol as soon as Angelina's returned; it was nearly 6:00 p.m. Friday night, shift change for the Corps. The Ministry had emptied out an hour earlier. George had just dropped in to pay a visit to Lee, who would be serving as best man at his wedding. Then he was taking Angelina out to dinner. As usual, the casual visit had turned into a chance to catch up and cut up.

"Fat chance her leaving him," Terry Boot interjected, as he finished fastening his Auror Armor in place. "She's smitten with this redheaded criminal." He gestured to George as he stepped away from his locker in the Aurors' Ready Room.

"Criminal? Me?" George asked with mock innocence. "I'll have you law enforcement types know that I'm an upstanding wizard, respected in his community, with a thriving business."

Anthony Goldstein couldn't let that go. He sat on the bench in front of the lockers, eyeing George with a grin. "Even a dim Gryff would know better than to buy that story, Weasley."

George shook his head. "Ravenclaws. Lee, how did you end up with a team of Aurors like this? Was Harry trying to get even with you for something?"

Michael Corner piped in as he rose from the bench and pulled his purple Auror's Robes over his shoulders. "Harry realized Lee'd been missorted. Lee's too smart to be a Gryff, that's why Harry's got him leading us_ intellectuals_."

"Intellectuals? You lot? Merlin, save us." George raised his eyes to the ceiling as he finished. Then he turned to his best man. "It's still not too late to leave this life of leisure and get back to some honest work."

"Will you quit trying to steal my people?" Harry had been leaning against the doorframe through the whole exchange. George always managed to put a smile on Harry's face and this time was no exception.

"Now, Harry here," George began, ignoring the question, "is one I've been trying to get to work at Triple W's for ages. Definitely has the right kind of _flexible_ mind for the craft."

"Thanks, but no. I'm content being an investor."

"Spoken like a rich wizard," George replied with a smile. Between the Potter and Black family vaults, Harry's immense wealth was a very poorly kept secret in Wizarding Britain.

Harry shot him a lopsided grin.

"Harry?" Lee asked. "Any changes to the standard orders for our patrol?"

Harry shook his head. "Just keep your eyes open and watch each other's backs."

George asked, "Still no leads?"

Harry sighed. "Nothing yet. Ron's got a firm grasp on their strategy, but not even he's sure what their next move will be."

"Where is my not-so-little brother, anyway?" George asked.

"Never three steps away from Hermione," Harry replied evenly.

That quieted the crowd. Everyone knew that while Greyback was free, Ron would stay attached to Hermione. Harry had made him her official bodyguard. But that was just a formality; Ron had already taken on that role without waiting for his best mate to push through the necessary paperwork authorizing it.

Though he tried to phrase his next comment as a joke, the seriousness in George's voice betrayed him. "Has he made her go spare, yet?"

Harry shook his head. "Occasionally, she'll feign like she's in a huff over it, but…"

"But she wants him near her," George finished.

Harry nodded grimly. "I don't think any of the people Greyback targeted are sleeping well these days."

Lee spoke up. "Lavender's been a bit antsy too, boss." Lavender Brown had suffered worse than most at Greyback's hands. It had taken months for her to recover from her horrendous wounds after the Battle of Hogwarts. "But every night, Angelina's had one of the Angels stay with her. She'll be alright."

Angelina's team, or "Angelina's Angels" as the Corps referred to them, was comprised of Angelina, Susan Bones, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Lavender, who had come out of her ordeal a very serious and determined witch. The quintet had proven to be exceptionally formidable, so much so that Kingsley had commented on their skill. This led Angelina to respond: "Just because we wear make-up doesn't mean we can't kick arse. Hell, we're no angels." The name stuck.

Terry asked, "No word from Seamus?"

Harry replied, "Nothing helpful, yet."

"He drew the short straw?" George asked.

"Yeah. I've got him and his team leading the search effort. He's taken to splitting them into 12-hour shifts – he and Dean are out now with the squads. Ernie and Dennis relieve them at midnight." Harry shook his head. "Problem is it's left us short-handed for the regular Auror patrols." This wasn't helpful at a time when Wizarding Britain needed a solid show of force from its Ministry. "Actually, George, maybe I should be offering _you_ a job."

"Me? An Auror? That'd be like making me a prefect. Are you mental?"

That drew a round of laughs.

"Hold on!" Anthony interjected. "I thought you were a fine 'upstanding wizard, respected in his community?'"

George retorted, "And I thought 'even a dim Gryff would know better than to buy that story.'"

"Touché."

Dennis Creevey popped his head in the room, a sheaf of parchment in his hand. "Hello, mates. What news?"

Michael Corner answered, "Just debating George's public image and waiting for the Angels to report in from their patrol before we go out."

"Hey, mate," Harry greeted Dennis. "You're not on for another six hours."

"Wanted to look over the Hit Wizard's reports from their last sweep before I grabbed dinner."

That caught George's attention. "Well, this enterprising young lad looks like he's bucking for a promotion. Or perhaps a more lucrative position?"

"Forget it George; you can't steal Dennis either." Harry turned back to his youngest Auror. "Those the reports?" he asked, motioning to the parchments.

He nodded, but made no effort to hand them over.

"And?" Harry was afraid he already knew the answer.

"Boss, you're not gonna be happy. They're just about as useful as a party hat on a Troll." He thrust the reports in Harry's direction.

Corner couldn't contain his disdain. "I don't care how short-handed we are. Really gotta disband those second-rate gits."

Harry didn't look up from his reading as he answered. "We just got rid of Dredge. Gods, Michael, how many more miracles do you think…_Merlin's incompetent apprentice!" _

Terry Boot couldn't hold his tongue as he watched Harry fume. "Every time, mate. Every bloody time. We send them out to help with the work load and, let me guess, they didn't do squat, did they?"

Harry tried to control his temper as he looked up at Terry. "No surprises there. They're not worth the price of their blue robes."

The rivalry between the Hit Wizards and the Aurors had always been fierce. But ever since the Battle of Hogwarts it had only gotten worse. This was aggravated by the fact that most of the Hit Wizards had been at least marginally loyal to Thicknesse's regime and resented the "young brats" that now comprised the Auror Corps.

Harry turned to his newest Auror. "Dennis?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to go back to their office and…"

Before Harry could finish, Ron's Terrier-Patronus came sailing through the floor: _"Death Eaters in the Archives! We need help! NOW!"_

The six Aurors plus George dashed out the door at full speed. "Lee! Patronus Angelina! We need back up!"

"George already did," Lee responded.

"But you checked your wand at the front desk," Harry shouted over his shoulder.

"You really think I'd be separated from my wand in times like these?" George shook his head as he hefted his wand.

Corner was gobsmacked. "How'd you get that through security?"

"None of your business," George responded.

Lee asked as they ran, "You up for this? You haven't been in a duel since Hogwarts."

"That's my brother and Hermione down there. I'm going."

Harry hadn't seen George this serious since Fred's funeral; the redhead hadn't even bothered with a snappy retort to Corner's question. Seeing that, he knew better than to argue with him, and he'd need him in this fight.

"Lee, take your team down the south staircase. George, Dennis, you're with me!" Harry ordered as they split into two groups. It was now a race to see who could get to their beleaguered friends first. _Hang in there, mate. Help's on the way._

Harry lead his team down the north staircase at a dead run. They'd taken to jumping down the flights of stairs at full speed. _Wish we could Apparate in this accursed building! _Off in the distance, Harry could hear what sounded like a full-scale war being fought in the Archives. But what he heard next made his blood run cold. It was an anguished scream from a familiar deep voice: "NOOOO!"

Harry knew in an instant what that meant; his heart sank. _Gods, Hermione's hurt! _

He threw himself at the large oak door that lead to the Archives; once it opened his eyes were dazzled by the blasts of magic that filled the air. The cavernous room was crammed with shelves overloaded with dust covered books, parchment and tagged magical items. From the noise and the flashes of light, he could tell the fighting was several rows over from where his team had entered. The trio didn't miss a beat as they sped off toward the sounds of dueling.

"Bastard!" they heard Ron curse, then more screams and explosions.

_Dammit! We're coming, mate. _

George put on an extra burst of speed as Dennis struggled to keep up. Precious seconds slipped by as the trio desperately tried to reach Ron before it was too late. Finally they arrived at the row where Ron was caught in the duel of his life; but Harry knew it wasn't his own life Ron was worried about. Harry took in the scene in a flash. _Oh, gods, no! _

Ron had his back to the wall at the end of the row, keeping the four Death Eaters that he was dueling in front of him. He was bloodied and covered in sweat, his robes were torn, his hair was singed and his strength was nearly spent. But, in his right hand his wand was still a deadly blur; his left was firmly wrapped around the waist of a limp Hermione Granger. Despite his flagging strength, the tall redhead's face displayed pure unrelenting rage; Harry hadn't seen his best mate so viciously angry since Malfoy Manor – he was dueling to kill. Just as Harry joined the attack, a massive _Reducto_ curse from his partner's wand sliced through a shield spell and vaporized one of the dark wizards.

As the three remaining Death Eaters staggered from the mighty blow Ron had unleashed, George, Dennis and Harry fired three thunderous stunning spells in unison. The remaining dark wizards collapsed in a heap, unaware of the threat behind them.

Ron went to his knees, cradling Hermione in his arms, just as Harry and George reached him, breaking their fall. Dennis turned about, covering their rear.

Ron panted as his whole body shook. "Didn't see them till they were on top of us." His voice was a tortured, rattling whisper. "Hit them before they hit us," he gasped. "They countered with a barrage of curses…I was too slow to block them all." Ron's eyes never left his unconscious Hermione as the tears spilled over his cheeks. "Oh, gods!"

Harry could tell his best mate was nearly delirious. _Probably came within a hair's breadth of burning out his magical core holding these gits off._

As the tears streaked down Ron's face, he pulled Hermione to his chest, gently rocking her. "She has to be okay, Harry! She has to!" he shouted in desperation. "Please. Not this!"

Harry steadied Ron as he tried to calm his own nerves and cast _Diagnostio Corpus_ over the brown-haired witch in his best mate's arms. He struggled to keep his hand from shaking as he moved his wand up and down the length of her body. When the spell was complete, he let out the breath he'd been holding. "She'll be fine. Your shield _was_ fast enough; she just caught a dampened _Expulso_. Looks like you kept them busy enough that they couldn't properly focus to loose a killing curse."

The relief Harry felt was only surpassed by Ron's, who pulled his love even closer as he sobbed silently.

Harry looked to George. "I think a _Rennervate_ should do the trick until we can get her to a Healer."

George shot a pained smile at his younger brother, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You did good. Real good." Then he dropped his wand to Hermione. _"Rennervate."_

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Don't talk, love," Ron choked out as he quickly wiped his cheek on his shoulder. "You're gonna be fine." Hermione smiled weakly up at her boyfriend.

"How many left?" Harry asked.

"Eight," Ron gasped, "including Yaxley. These four bottled us up; the rest went with him."

"Escapees or are they renegades?" Harry asked.

"Rowle's the only other escapee," Ron breathed. "No need to worry about him anymore."

George raised his eyebrows at that.

There was pure ice in Ron's raspy voice. "His last word was 'Mudblood.'"

They all looked at the pile of ash that had, until recently, been Rowle. Hurling an epithet at Hermione had apparently been his last conscious act; it had not been a wise one.

Ron smiled weakly as Harry patted his shoulder and then rested a hand on Hermione's. Then they heard the sounds of dueling again, this time, from the opposite end of the Archives. Harry looked to Ron's brother. "Stay with them."

He nodded as he eyed his younger brother with pride. "The gits won't get past me, either."

Harry and Dennis darted up the row. As they raced down the center aisle, the sounds of dueling, screams and explosions became louder.

Harry shot a look at Dennis, who seemed nervous, but steady. "Remember, we're outnumbered, so we shield and riposte together."

Dennis nodded as they ran.

"If we have to advance or retreat, one moves and the other shields; that's the leap frog maneuver, remember? Concentrate on what Ron and I taught you and you'll be fine."

"I'm okay, Harry. Just thinking of Collin," he panted, looking up at his hero, his mentor.

"He'd be proud of you. Stay focused. Yaxley's probably the only one with enough skill to hurl killing curses. Let me deal with him. All we have to do is buy time. The Angels are on their way."

From the thunderous crashes they heard, the battle seemed to be moving toward the two Aurors faster than they were moving toward it.

"Get ready," Harry panted to Dennis. The words had hardly escaped his lips when Lee Jordan came hurtling toward them, blasted off his feet by the curses that had finally penetrated his shield spell.

_"Arresto Momentum!"_ Harry shouted, saving an unconscious Lee from a wicked impact with the stone floor. With a wave of his non-wand hand, he levitated him out of harms way just as five Death Eaters, led by Yaxley, burst into view and stopped. Yaxley hardly hesitated; his eyes went wide when he saw Harry.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

With a slash of his wand, Harry pulled one of the shelves in front of them to take the blast. It exploded in a rain of splinters.

Then the Death Eaters and Aurors stood silent, eyeing each other.

_Stand off._

"I've been looking forward to this." Yaxley scowled as he flourished his wand.

Harry didn't recognize the other four Death Eaters. _New recruits? That's a bad sign._

"You've no where to go. And you're not getting out of here alive," Harry spat. Behind Yaxley, Harry could see Michael Corner, horribly burned, struggling to keep his feet and then crumpling to the floor.

The lead Death Eater threw his head back and laughed. "The last four Aurors said the same thing."

"And now there are three less of you," Harry retorted.

Yaxley snorted. "Five against two, I don't like your odds."

"Three!" George had emerged from the shelves. He whispered to Harry, "They're fine. Ron's taken her to the Infirmary."

Harry nodded slightly then he fixed an icy stare on Yaxley. "Drop your wands and put your hands in the air."

"Of course, when the Great Harry Potter commands…" Yaxley flicked his wand sending a non-verbal spell at the trio. Then all hell broke loose.

Curse and hex fell thick around the trio in blinding flashes of red and blue. Shelving exploded and caught fire as chunks of ceiling cascaded down around the battling wizards. Dennis did Collin proud. His shield spell was up in a heartbeat, blocking the first curses, just as Harry and George loosed two _Expulso_ hexes at the massed Death Eaters. One caught George's curse and angled it into one of the shelves, which caught fire and collapsed. Harry's met its mark as a dark wizard went careening into the wall.

The rest spread out, hurling hexes and curses too numerous to count at the trio, who each shielded and riposted in succession as they gave ground. "Leap frog!" Harry shouted, casting a non-verbal _Protego._

George lacked the Auror's training, but took his lead from Dennis as they fell back and then shielded for Harry as he did the same.

"Blast out the shelves! We're bottlenecked!" Yaxley shouted. As long as they were caught in this narrow aisle, the Aurors could keep the Death Eaters from blindsiding them. Two of the dark wizards began to reduce the shelves to ashes. Fires began to rage out of control in the cavernous room.

Harry loosed an _Expulso_ curse that blasted two of the dark wizards backwards, just as Dennis shielded again for his mates.

Then a dark wizard loosed a massive _Bombarda_ curse at a distracted George, just as Yaxley hurled another killing curse toward the raven-haired wizard. Harry tumbled out of the way, but it threw off his attempt to shield for George. Dennis stepped up, just barely catching the _Bombarda_ on the edge of his shield. The explosive force of the partially blocked curse tossed him and George to the ground. The concussion had left them motionless.

Harry lunged to cover for his two defenseless mates, losing his footing and sliding across the stone floor as he tried to dodge the flurry of curses they sent his way. _PROTEGO!_ The sweat ran off him in waves as his shield absorbed five different hexes in rapid succession, leaving Yaxley free to deal the deathblow to an overtaxed Harry.

Yaxley closed on him, as the fires and smoke threatened to consume the hall. "Goodbye, Potter." Yaxley's wand descended slowly.

Harry gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his shield up, knowing if he dropped it, George and Dennis would be dead in an instant; they were still dazed and hadn't regained their feet. But he also knew that if he didn't do something fast he'd have no hope of dodging Yaxley's killing curse.

They had him. It was over.

_I'm sorry, Gin. _

That was when a massive _Reducto_ hex rent the air, throwing off Yaxley's aim. His killing curse went wide.

Harry turned to see where the blast came from. _Praise Merlin!_ Angelina's Angels burst into the room.

And they were angry.

The Archives erupted in blue, red and gold magic. Scores of spells sailed through the air, tearing everything to shreds, fanning the flames and adding to the inferno.

With a scream of vengeance, Angelina poured all her rage into an _Expulso_ hex that Yaxley barely managed to shield. The force threw him across the aisle.

She helped a staggering George back to his feet.

The redhead smiled and said a little weakly, "Hello, love. You're late."

She smirked at her fiancé. "Not now, Weasley." The two dove back into the fight.

Lavender fought like a lioness; she blindsided a Death Eater at point blank range, her curse threatening to reduce him to ash just as Susan, Katie and Alicia unleashed a wave of curses in rapid succession.

Once again, Harry closed on Yaxley; Dennis was bloodied, but he stayed by his mentor, shielding him from the Death Eaters intent on blind-siding the raven-haired wizard. Back and forth Harry and Yaxley traded hexes. Now free of the threat of being triple-teamed, Harry continued to advance on his prey until he was finally within arm's reach. He silently cast a strength spell and dealt the dark wizard a wicked punch to the midsection, his fist clamped tightly around his Holly and Phoenix feather wand.

As Yaxley staggered under the force of the blow, Harry heard a wand clatter to the floor. He chanced a quick look down and saw his own wand's twin lying at his feet. It bore a tag like all of the items catalogued in the Archives. _Riddle's old wand? That's what the bastard came here for?_ Without thought, Harry summoned it with a wandless spell as he continued his advance. Yaxley hadn't been using it to duel. He'd had his Master's old wand shoved into his robes; it had been freed by Harry's vicious punch.

"OUT!" Yaxley ordered. His minions began to cover his retreat as they made their way to the exits.

Dennis was about to give chase. "No!" Harry shouted over the raging fires. "Get the wounded out!" he ordered. Then he turned to Angelina and her team. "Find Boot and Goldstein! And get out of here!"

Harry went back to get Lee, but found George had already hefted him over his shoulder. Harry nodded and lifted one of the injured Death Eaters and levitated another as Dennis did the same. But Harry didn't notice that in the process his nemesis' old wand fell from his robes.

As he saw Lavender supporting a staggering Boot, Susan levitating Michael Corner and Alicia levitating two unconscious Death Eaters, he knew it was time to go. Angelina had already found Goldstein and the two were running and hobbling toward the exit.

Harry was the last one to the door. He unceremoniously dropped the wounded Death Eater he'd been carrying in the entranceway and cast a massive _Aguamenti _to dampen the flames until the squads could arrive to do a proper job of containing the fire. Satisfied, he and Dennis forced the door closed, depriving the inferno of air.

Panting, Harry rested a hand on Dennis' shoulder. "Good work."

The young Auror nearly burst at the praise from his mentor.

Harry gestured to the stairs. "Let's get up to the Infirmary."

"Right with you, boss."

Harry turned and was nearly tackled by a red blur.

"Harry!"

"Gin?" He recovered; returning the crushing hug his girlfriend had dealt him. "I'm okay, love." She wasn't letting go.

Harry spoke to Creevey over Ginny's shoulder. "Levitate these Death Eaters up to the Infirmary. I'll be along in a minute."

A smiling Dennis nodded and bounded up the stairs with his unconscious prisoners in tow.

Harry was at a loss. Ginny, his strong, tough Ginny, was weeping uncontrollably into his shoulder. The link had played hell with their emotions before they'd gotten a firm handle on it. But that hadn't been a problem in months. _It must just be overload from me during the fight. _

"I'm fine," he repeated. "It's okay, love."

Ginny desperately tried to control her sobbing as she loosened her hold on Harry. "No it's not! I felt it. I knew you were in a fight."

"Gin, that's nothing new."

"But, then…"

Harry was nearly crushed by the wave of angst and fear coming through the bond. "Gin? What happened?"

"I…I heard you. You said, 'I'm sorry, Gin.' That's when I knew you were…were…" She broke down again, unable to continue.

Harry was gobsmacked. "You…_heard_ me?" They'd been able to focus a flow of emotions back and forth between them through the bond and occasionally images. They'd even discovered they could shore each other up with surges of positive energy under the right circumstances, but they'd never been able to actually hear each other's thoughts. At least not until now.

Ginny nodded as she slowly got control of herself.

Harry was still reeling. "Oh, Merlin…But, I'm fine, Gin. Angelina got here in the nick of time."

Ginny laughed through her tears. "Remind me to promise her our first born." Then she pulled Harry into a searing kiss.

Holding her close, Harry gently rubbed her back. "It's alright, love. Everything's fine. I'm alright."

She looked up into his green eyes, longingly. He opened the bond fully, sending her all his strength and love. It worked; Harry could see her steady herself. Then she smiled up at him.

"C'mon." He took her hand as he led her up the stairs. "I want to check in on Hermione and my wounded Aurors."

Ginny frantically wiped tears from her eyes. "Hermione? Is everyone alright?"

Harry bit his lip. "Ron nearly burned out his core saving her. But I think they'll be okay. I don't know about Lee's team. They took the brunt of the assault." They headed up the stairs as the squads rushed down to put out what was left of the fire.

The Infirmary was Hermione's creation. In the past, the Aurors had used a special Portkey directly to St. Mungo's. But, as the guerilla war raged and the old Aurors were all but wiped out during what came to be called the Month of Mourning, it became clear that another approach was necessary. Not long after Ron and Harry began to rebuild the newly minted Auror Corps, Kingsley had seized on Hermione's idea for a special hospital in the Ministry. The Infirmary was born.

It was there that Harry found a furiously pacing Kingsley. "Harry!" His voice boomed. "You're alright?"

Noticing that he was surrounded by Ministry functionaries, Harry kept it formal. "I'm fine, Minister. But I need to see my Aurors."

"Come on, I'll take you back."

The three of them, Harry, Kinsgley and Ginny, stepped through the swinging doors that led to the treatment rooms.

They heard shouting from one of them, and instantly knew who occupied it.

"I'm not made of glass! I can go to the loo by myself without shattering, thank you very much!"

"Dammit, woman! I don't care what titles they give you. I'm not letting you out of my sight till they clear you to go home. And even then, I'm gonna shadow you until _I'm_ satisfied you're not 'made of glass!' So get it through that stubborn head of yours. You're stuck with me! Mental…"

Ginny shot Harry a relieved smile as the argument continued to rage. "I think it's safe to assume that Hermione and my brother are fine."

Harry let out a sigh, echoing Ginny's relief. "Well, if you call _that _'fine.'"

Kingsley hesitated. "Three, two, one." The room went silent right on cue. Then he nodded and couldn't suppress a small smile, despite the gravity of the day's events. "Safe to go in now, I think, but we should hurry or this might get embarrassing if things progress."

Ginny and Harry shot surprised looks at each other; they hadn't realized King was so in tune with the peculiarities of their friends' relationship. As the three of them entered the room, they saw a giant red-haired Auror, wearing a hospital gown. His lips were firmly attached to those of a relatively tiny brown-haired Undersecretary, who was wearing the same. The two patients hadn't noticed they had visitors.

Kingsley cleared his throat. Apparently, being the Minister came with special powers Harry hadn't realized. He'd tried the throat-clearing trick on countless occasions, to no avail. But, King's had worked. Ron and Hermione broke apart.

Harry and Ginny closed the distance to them. Hugs and slightly tearful greetings were passed around as the Quartet satisfied themselves that their tight nit group had come through this latest adventure unscathed. But it appeared the argument, and the visitors had worn Ron and Hermione out. They all knew they needed to talk, but Harry insisted that Ron and Hermione rest while he made the rounds to check on his other Aurors with Kingsley.

Ron demanded that Hermione lay down first, which almost started another row. But then Ron, for once, controlled his temper and fixing Hermione with a sad smile said simply, "Please, love. I can't think straight, I can't rest, I can't even eat if I'm at all worried about you."

Hermione was nearly breathless at Ron's words. And Ginny was amazed at yet another stride toward self-control she'd seen her brother take.

Hermione rested her hand on Ron's cheek and looked at him tearfully. "Thanks for saving my life. Again." Then she slowly eased herself back into the bed. Satisfied, Ron returned to his; with an absent-minded stretch of his fingers, a quill and parchment flew into his hands and he began to scratch out a message to his parents before they showed up in a panic.

Ron had just sent an orderly out with his note to owl the Weasleys when George and Angelina stopped in to check on them. George was bruised and sore, but otherwise fine. When Harry and the Minister came back, George and Angelina made their farewells, after a promise to go to the Burrow and help soothe an almost certainly frantic Molly.

Harry looked worn, but otherwise steady. Ginny had been sending her strength and reassurance to him through the bond the entire time he was talking to the Healers and his Aurors.

"Mate? How'd we fare?" Ron asked, worriedly.

Harry shook his head. "Lee's ribs are broken and he's got some spell damage. Should be up and around in a week or two. Same with Terry and Tony. Michael, though…" Harry trailed off.

Ginny was concerned. She and Michael Corner had dated in their fifth year. They'd managed to salvage their friendship after the Battle of Hogwarts. Although he and Harry had gotten along well enough as fellow Aurors, she was always worried about Harry being jealous. He picked up on her conflicted emotions in an instant and sent her a wave of his feelings on the matter to let her know she needn't worry.

King picked up where Harry left off. He settled into a chair with a sigh. "Corner's badly burned. Looks like a _Confringo_ hex. He'll recover, but they've shipped him to St. Mungo's. Just too much for them to handle here."

Then he turned to Ron and Hermione. "The good news is that they've cleared the two of you to go home. A day or two and you should both be fine."

"We don't have a day or two, Minister," Hermione responded.

"She's right, King. And now the Corps is down to three teams." Harry shook his head. "Worse, only two are doing regular patrols."

"That's not for you to worry about just yet," Kingsley responded authoritatively. "I've spoken with Headmistress McGonagall. We're going to begin accelerated training for new Aurors immediately at Hogwarts. Gawain Robards will head the program." The old Auror had been horribly crippled in the first month of fighting after the Battle of Hogwarts, but his mind was still sharp.

The primary problem with training new Aurors was that, with so few active in the Corps, there were no qualified instructors available. As a result, with the exception of Dennis Creevey, no new Aurors had been admitted since Harry took over. In the process of trying to quell the guerilla war and reform the Ministry, Kingsley simply hadn't had the time to make it a priority. The mass escape had changed that. The Minister resorted to desperate measures; he'd cajoled the frail ex-Auror to take up the task of training new recruits in this hour of the Ministry's dire need.

"King," Ron interjected, "it'll be at least two years before they start turning out real Aurors. The DA had a leg-up; we were able to get through the training so fast because Harry had already been training us. The new trainees won't have that advantage."

"The squads and the Hit Wizards will just have to fill the gap in the interim." Kingsley immediately saw Harry's look and shut him down. "Not your decision, Auror Potter. Nor yours, Madam Undersecretary. We'll make due with what we have."

King's tone would brook no dissension. Satisfied that there would be none, he continued. "Now, I want to know what happened." Kingsley began casting spells about the room to ensure security and privacy.

Before Harry had agreed to take up the burden of reconstituting the Auror Corps, he'd had a long talk with Kingsley. Among the many topics they discussed, Harry had one non-negotiable demand: the Minister had to understand that Harry would be keeping absolutely no secrets from Ginny. Although he never mentioned their bond, Harry told Kingsley that he'd promised her he'd never shut her out of his life again. He'd already told her everything about his year on the run, confiding in her completely about the Hallows and the Horcruxes. Kingsley knew the difficulties the young couple faced through their separation during the Horcrux Hunt and agreed readily enough. As he saw it, he had little choice in the matter. He needed Harry more than Harry needed the job.

Once the spells were in place, Kingsley nodded to them to begin. Hermione relayed how she had gone to the Archives in search of an old book on Runes she'd seen when she was doing research on the House Elf Law. Ron explained how they'd been ambushed by the Death Eaters, but still been quick enough to get off the first hexes.

Harry picked up the story from there, telling Kingsley how he'd found them and the fight that followed. He could feel Ginny tense as he glossed over how Yaxley almost finished him while he was desperately trying to shield for a dazed George and Dennis. He steadied her with a pulse of strength through their bond before he continued. Then he relayed how he suspected the bulk of these Death Eaters were new recruits. That made everyone in the room go silent. He finished by telling them how he'd taken Riddle's wand when Yaxley dropped it.

Ron shook his head. "I don't understand why they'd go after Riddle's old wand. If it was the Elder Wand, that might make sense, but no one but us even knows where it is." The Elder Wand safely rested with Dumbledore in his tomb, under protection spells that only Harry could penetrate. It was one of the most carefully kept state secrets, much like the existence of Riddle's Horcruxes. "Even so, Yaxley has to know that he couldn't use the bloody thing. Harry's its true master, too. Right? Unless there's something we don't know."

Hermione turned to her love. "He doesn't need to use Riddle's old wand, just posses it."

"A symbol?" Ron asked.

"Exactly," Kingsley replied. "A sign that he's Riddle's heir. Symbols can be more powerful than actions. The sooner we can dispel any thoughts about that the better. Do you have it?"

Harry nodded. "It's right here." He dug in his robes. But it was gone. "Merlin!"  
>Harry tore off his purple Auror's Robes, frantically looking for the wand that had tried to kill him on countless occasions. "It was here!"<p>

"Harry?" Ginny's voice was calm; she was trying to soothe him.

He collapsed back in his chair, frustrated beyond all measure. "I must've lost it in the fire."

"Well, if it's burned up, he can't come back for it. Damn thing should've been destroyed two years ago anyway," Ron offered.

"That's not the point, love," Hermione said.

Kingsley was silent.

Harry's eyes fell. "If we can't prove we have it, he can still say he does."

Kingsley nodded. "We'll have to make due with a war of words. Ours versus his." He took a breath. "There is something else. I just got the first reports from Seamus on the interrogations of the Death Eaters you captured." For the first time all night, Kingsley looked grim.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid things may have already escalated." Then he turned to Hermione. "From your reports on the Manifesto, you seemed pretty sure that Yaxley's first priority was eliminating Harry. Is that right?"

"Yes. I'm certain of it," she responded.

"That's changed, now. Their target list has grown longer." Then he eyed Harry's partner. "Ron?"

The youngest Weasley son's head snapped up.

Kingsley continued, "Seems they've realized who's been planning the strategy for the Corps. They don't just want Harry; they want you too."

At first, Ron didn't know how to react. He looked at Kingsley, then back to Harry and his sister. Then his eyes fell on a very worried Hermione. It took a second before his lopsided grin split his face. He chortled. "Nice to be wanted. I'd hate for Harry to feel lonely."

Hermione glowered at him, but her love's lopsided grin changed it into a roll of the eyes.

The Minister continued, "They've realized you're nearly as much of a threat now as he is. Yaxley thought four Death Eaters would be more than sufficient to handle you, while he and the others searched for the wand. I'm glad they were so sorely mistaken."

Harry had been staring at his partner guiltily during this exchange when he finally spoke. "Sorry, mate."

Ron hardly hesitated. "For what? We all knew what we were getting into nine years ago when this mess started. Of course, I could do without the honor of being 'Undesirable Number Two.'" Then he shot Harry a smile, which his best mate returned.

Kinsgley was glad to see Ron took this news so well. "One other thing the interrogations revealed. It seems two of the escapees, Edmondsen and Dickinson, died from their wounds in the escape."

Ron muttered, "Too bad Greyback wasn't one of them."

Hermione shot him a look, but kept silent.

Kingsley rose from his chair. "Harry, as your Minister and Head Auror, I'm telling you to take your people home. I'll deal with everything else that needs dealing with for the next few days."

"King…" Harry began to argue.

_"Minister,"_ Kingsley corrected. "That's an order, Auror. Go home and rest. I'm going to need my best people in top form to deal with this. But not until Tuesday and not a day sooner." He smiled as he rested his hand on Ron's shoulder, squeezed Hermione's hand and then left the room.

Ginny could feel that Harry had a first-class brood in the making. She opened the link to calm him. It seemed to be working. Then she said, "Alright. Ron? Hermione? I think you should stay with us this weekend."

Harry interjected before they could protest. "You're both still weak and there's safety in numbers. Besides, no home's safer than Grimmauld Place." With a new Fidelius Charm and Harry as secret keeper, the Black Family home was once again a fortress.

Ron slowly nodded. "Give us a minute to get dressed."

"I'll get your potions for tonight while you get ready," Ginny said.

Ginny and Harry left the room and were shortly joined by Ron and Hermione as they made their way to the Floo Network in the Atrium. After a quick stop at Ron and Hermione's flat for some clothes and necessities they were safely ensconced at Grimmauld Place.

"Well, lets get you settled in," Ginny said. "Can you make the stairs?" she asked her best friend.

"Yes. I'm a little wobbly, but I can do it." She turned to her lover and was about to take his arm. Despite what she'd said earlier about his over-protectiveness, she really did want him shadowing her. But then she caught Harry's eye. _They need to talk_. She spoke before he could. "Ron, I think you and Harry need some time. I'll be fine."

Harry hated to do this, but felt he had no choice. "We won't be long."

Ginny saw the look in her boyfriend's eyes and felt a slight flutter from the link. She nodded to Harry as she took Hermione's arm. "There's leftovers in the ice box," she said to Harry and Ron. "'Mione, I'll bring you up a plate after I get you settled."

Hermione nodded, then slid up to Ron and kissed him. "Be sure to leave me some food." She smiled and turned toward the stairs.

Ron was conflicted about separating from her, but ultimately relented. "I will. I'll be right up."

Ron and Harry watched silently, sharing the same worried thoughts as the two witches made their way to the bedrooms.

Then Harry asked, "Food?"

"Stupid question."

They walked to the kitchen.

Ron started digging through the cabinets for bread and plates as Harry took out the roast from last night's dinner to make sandwiches. As he closed the icebox door, he brought down a bottle of Old Ogden's from the cabinet over the sink. "Think a Firewhiskey'll mix well with your potions?" Harry asked.

"At this point, who cares? I could use a bracer."

Harry poured out two tumblers and handed one to Ron as they sat at the kitchen table, facing each other. Harry gestured toward the roast on the cutting board and a knife began carving, assembling four sandwiches. He shook his head, a little bewildered at this unintentional bit of magic, but let it pass without comment, as did Ron.

"Rough day at work?" the redhead asked.

Harry laughed weakly. "Shoulda stayed in bed." Then he frowned. "I think maybe you and 'Mione should've too."

Ron shook his head as he took a long drink of Firewhiskey. "Look, Harry. Don't start that, okay?"

"Mate…"

_"Brother,"_ Ron corrected.

Harry's eyebrows rose.

Ron nodded, sheepishly. "I've always thought of you that way. Hermione says we should talk about this feelings stuff. Mental…But, dammit Harry, you've been more than just my best mate since the Forest of Dean." Ron's eyes dropped. "Just want you to know that. We're in this thing together. Till the end. Whenever the bloody hell that's gonna be."

Harry didn't know what to say. He'd never had a real family, although he thought of Gin, Ron and Hermione as if they were. True, the Weasley's had happily filled that role, even if it went largely unspoken. But to hear Ron actually call him his brother was only surpassed by the knowledge that Ginny loved him with all her heart. Harry finally found his voice. "Me too. That…means a lot."

Ron sighed. "Well, let's not dwell on it. It'll get too weird," he finished with a laugh. Harry responded in kind.

Ron changed the subject. "Today…we were good, but not good enough."

"Our dueling's up to par. Lee's team did fairly well, under the circumstances. And you and I've come a long way since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries."

"True. But, the Death Eaters are probably always gonna have us outnumbered now, like tonight," Ron added.

"Strategy shift?"

Ron nodded. "No choice."

"What do you have in mind?"

Ron finished off his Firewhiskey with a contented sigh. "There was a Muggle I've been reading about: Hannibal. Still not sure how he did it, but even though he was always outnumbered, he was able to win battle after battle, just with his tactics."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "What happened to him?"

"They ultimately beat him and then he died," Ron deadpanned. Then his signature grin covered his face.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "And this'll help us how?"

Ron laughed. "Haven't figured that out yet. Probably need to learn from his mistakes."

Harry nodded. "Something else. Didn't want to ask about this, but I think I have to, mate."

"What is it?"

"Just understand, I think this is important," Harry said.

"Then ask."

"Well…"

"Out with it."

"It's about Hermione. By the time we got to you she was already…" Harry could see Ron tense when he mentioned it; he decided the best bet was just to get through it quickly. "I got the feeling you were pretty much on your own even before that. She wasn't up to the task; being outnumbered like that was too much for her, wasn't it?"

Ron's face clouded over. Harry braced himself for the storm, but then Ron dropped his eyes and nodded.

Harry trudged on. "Look. She's a brilliant witch, no argument there. But she hasn't really been in a fight since Hogwarts. Neither had George and he had the same troubles tonight. We've been training daily since the Battle. Hermione hasn't."

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he finally met Harry's gaze. "That's gonna have to change, then, won't it? Ginny, too, Harry. If they're coming at you, they'll be coming after her."

Harry nodded grimly. "Whole new war, now. Damn them, Ron. Damn them all." Harry knocked back the rest of his Firewhiskey.

"I'll start working with Hermione as soon as she's better." Ron made for one of the finished sandwiches.

Harry rolled his empty tumbler between his hands. "That's not what I had in mind."

Ron frowned. "Dunno what else to do, unless…"

Harry was nodding, his lips tight.

Ron dropped his sandwich. "Auror training? Bloody hell, Harry, isn't that a bit over the top?"

Harry took a breath. "Along with their other prejudices, Death Eaters are misogynists at heart. But how long before they finally get past that and see how vital Hermione is to the Ministry or how much of a threat she poses? Even if they don't, you're right; the best way to get at us is through our witches. No, mate. I don't think it's over the top at all. In fact, I think it's about the only way I'll be able to get a good night's sleep."

Ron retorted, his voice rising, "_We're_ supposed to be the brawn. I don't want them near this stuff. Hell, I don't know how George puts up with it."

Harry interjected, "Better not let Hermione hear you say that."

Ron bit his tongue. "Weasleys are pretty progressive as Pureblood families go, but you gotta understand, Wizarding traditions run deep. Even back at school, I was never thrilled with Hermione being in the thick of things, or Ginny."

Harry's brow furrowed. "Gin's the toughest witch I know. But that's deceiving. Right now, she thinks she can take Death Eaters on just like at Hogwarts. Seems everyone tends to forget that we were double-teaming those gits at the end. But, as my chief strategist has so aptly pointed out, that's not an option anymore. And we're gonna be hard pressed to keep the girls out of harms way, whether we like it or not."

Ron couldn't escape the logic, especially after what happened tonight, not to mention what _almost _happened. He shuddered at the thought. But he wasn't ready to concede, either. "Lets just work with them ourselves for the time being and hold off on the Auror training. Don't wanna worry them, especially 'Mione, not after…" His head sank.

Harry put an arm on Ron's shoulder. "You did good, brother. You got through it. Both of you. And she's gonna be fine."

"I know. There was just a minute there, when…Merlin, Harry. I thought I'd lost her." Ron's voice broke. "This isn't supposed to be happening. They're supposed to be safe now; _we're_ the ones that should be doing the fighting and there shouldn't be that much of it left to do anymore." Ron's eyes had gone watery as he finished.

"I feel the same way." Harry retrieved the Old Ogden's and poured two fingers worth into both their tumblers. "Alright. We'll wait a bit before we go to full-scale training with the Corps. Maybe this mess'll clear up in the next few days and it won't be necessary. If Seamus gets a good lead, we might have Yaxley in the bag soon."

"Our luck would have to change for that to happen," Ron said with a watery grin.

"Look at that. He's back to joking again."

"Bugger off, Potter."

They both shared a stress-relieving laugh.

"So," Harry asked, "you ready to do this?"

"No," Ron replied. "Do it anyway."

Harry finished his Firewhiskey. "Alright, the Appleby match is coming up. If we haven't put the git back in Azkaban soon after, we'll have Gin and 'Mione start coming to training sessions."

"Gods, brother, I hope it…"

hphphphphphphphphp

"…doesn't come to that."

_BUT IT HAS, HARRY. IT HAS. _INCENDIO_ MIGHT STOP THE BLEEDING FOR A WHILE. BUT, IT'LL HURT. REMEMBER HOW MICHAEL CORNER DESCRIBED IT? BURNING LIKE THAT?_

Harry was fingering his wand. He was out of _Sanguinus_ potion. He couldn't reach Gin through the bond; he was too weak to Apparate or cast a Patronus. He'd run out of options; the voice was right. Cauterizing the wound was the only way to buy any time.

He hefted his wand, turning it toward himself, positioning it over the wound on his side that had taken the full force of the _Crematius _Curse just hours before.

_EASY ENOUGH. YOU'VE CAST IT HUNDRED'S OF TIMES, THOUSANDS. JUST A SIMPLE INCANTATION._

Harry tried to drive the voice out of his mind as he forced himself to concentrate what little magical energy he had left.

_"Incendio!"_


	5. Out Of The Ashes

_AN: * I owe a tip of the hat to justanothermuggle and ghostchicken (aka siledubhghlase) for the excellent discussion of the use of Avada Kedavra in duels as laid out in, "Harry Potter and the Death Eater's Quest," a story I highly recommend. Also, a bow is owed to AvadaKedavra1 for his theories on dueling from "A Muggle's Wand." Thanks mates. ___

_And, of course a HUGE thank you to my adopted little sis, 1917farmgirl, for muse and beta help._

hPhPhPhPhPhP

He couldn't walk anymore. It wasn't his strength, which had been slowly failing. It wasn't his resolve, which was battered but determined. It was his legs. Harry couldn't move them.

When his right leg finally seized, he instinctively curled, protecting his wound from the impact with the ground. As a result, he didn't have his hands out in front of him to break his fall. Now, in addition to his other injuries, he had a cut just above his hairline. While the pain from it wasn't particularly worrisome, the fact it bled so little was.

_NOT MUCH MORE OF THE STUFF LEFT IN YOU, IS THERE, HARRY?_

He didn't waste the strength on a response. Using his arms, he pulled himself across the road, foot by agonizing foot. He clenched his teeth as he struggled through the pain. Slowly, he finally managed to reach a tree by the side of the road. Very carefully, he propped himself against it.

_WON'T BE LONG NOW. NOT LONG AT ALL._

"Arms still work," Harry gasped. "I'm not giving up yet."

_YOU'LL NEVER LIVE TO SEE YOUR SON BE BORN, HARRY. IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE. "JAMES SIRIUS," ISN'T THAT THE NAME YOU FINALLY SETTLED ON?_

He winced as a sharp pain shot up his side. "That's Ginny's favorite. Not that it's any of your business." Harry tried to control his breathing, focusing his mind to dull the pain, which had now receded to a dull ache. "But, we might name him…"

hPhPhPhPhPhP

"Arthur!" Kingsley's voice boomed through the kitchen door of the Burrow.

"Minister!" Arthur Weasley threw the door open with a smile as he pumped Kingsley's hand. "Molly!" Arthur shouted over his shoulder, to the kitchen. "Kingsley's here!"

Molly rushed over to the Minister; she wiped her hands on her apron before pulling him into a hug. "King, you haven't been here in ages," she scolded. "Too bad you weren't here yesterday for Sunday dinner. You could've seen the whole family and finally met the Grangers. Wonderful people Kathy and George Granger." Shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione had finally managed to bring her parents back to England. The Weasleys had welcomed them with open arms. "Although, I fear some of us have been a bad influence on Hermione's father." She shot a very disapproving glance at Arthur, who smiled back sheepishly.

Kingsley came to Arthur's rescue, changing the subject. "I'm sorry I've been away for so long. Affairs of state…"

"Pish-tosh! You need a proper feeding. Not right for a man your age to be without some home cooking." This was yet another not-so-veiled reference to Kingsley being a bachelor. Molly had been doing all in her power to find the Minister a wife. But Kingsley had remained a frustratingly elusive target.

He let out one of his booming laughs. "Still trying to marry me off, eh? You just might succeed one day."

_"Might?"_ She laughed. "But, as Ronnie would say, 'first things first.' You're much too thin." She eyed the Minister like she would one of her children after far too long a lapse between visits. "You're staying for dinner." It wasn't a question.

To his credit, Kingsley knew who was in charge here. And it wasn't him. "Of course. Your cooking is always a treat, Molly."

"Good! Arthur, why don't you get him a drink, while I finish up here? Should be ready in about an hour. Merlin knows the children will be famished by then. Especially Ron." Molly inclined her head out the door toward the pitch, where the Quartet was in the middle of dueling practice. Then she darted back to the numerous pots and pans she had on the stove.

"Firewhiskey, butterbeer, mulled mead?" Arthur asked.

"A cold butterbeer sounds wonderful. Too hot for Firewhiskey."

Arthur began to dig in the icebox. Then, with a grin, he asked, "Join us, Molly?"

The occasional glass of wine was all Molly ever touched. And Arthur knew it. Molly shot him a wry smirk. "You two take your butterbeers outside and watch the kids practice. Can't have you under foot. Shoo!" She kissed Arthur on the cheek and smiled up at Kingsley as the two wizards walked out to the garden. From there they could watch the Quartet dueling, but be far enough away not to risk catching a stray hex or, more importantly, distract the foursome from their practice.

They took up residence on a small stone bench, shaded by a large oak tree. The gentle summer breeze, laden with the scent of apple blossoms from the orchard, helped combat the oppressive August heat.

"Merlin, it's hot." Kingsley took out his handkerchief and mopped his brow. With a flick of his wand he cast a cooling charm. It wouldn't last long against the afternoon sun, but it helped.

"George Granger was telling me yesterday that its one of the hottest months on record. If I didn't know better, I'd think the Death Eaters were to blame," Arthur said with a smirk.

"That's all _The Prophet _would need to hear to start printing more tripe." Kingsley chuckled, but there was no mirth in it.

The Saturday edition of _The Prophet_ had been full of stories of the latest battle with the renegade Death Eaters. Despite Kingsley's best efforts, it reported that Yaxley had escaped with the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Worse yet, _The Prophet _refused to call him "Riddle" even though every Ministry official had done so for the past two years, on Kingsley's orders. Yesterday's edition, the _Sunday Prophet_, had done the unthinkable: Yaxley's Manifesto was printed on the front page. Although the accompanying articles denounced it, The Prophet had, even if unintentionally, become a recruiting tool for the resurgent Death Eaters.

Arthur sighed. "It's started again. Hasn't it?"

"I'm not sure it ever really stopped."

Arthur nodded. "That's been Harry's attitude all along. Except, there for a while, it did seem like he'd finally begun to be at ease. All of us really." Arthur leaned back against the oak as the two wizards gazed across the field to the pitch where the Quartet was practicing shielding drills.

Kingsley nodded slowly. "I dropped by to check up on them when I heard they were here. Nasty bit of business Friday was." Kingsley fell silent, staring off into the distance. "I'm not sure how much more we can lean on them, Arthur. They're all still so young and they've been through too much already."

Arthur cocked his head at the Minister. "We were forced to grow up pretty quickly during the First War, too, as I recall. I thought that was hard, but watching the children go through it…That's worse."

Kingsley rested his elbows on his knees, as he leaned toward his Senior Secretary. "Your family has sacrificed more than most. Even through the relative peace of the last year, yours has been in the thick of things, while others have gone back to their lives. I know you've practically adopted Harry and Hermione…" A sorrowful expression on his face, Kingsley said what he'd always felt he owed to the Weasley Patriarch. "I'm sorry I've done this to you and your family."

Arthur's head snapped up. "King, you haven't done anything to us. Do you really think Harry would've sat idle after that last round of attacks the month after the Battle? Or that Ron would've let him go off and do it alone? Or Hermione? Or Ginny? Actually, I think Harry was hard pressed keeping her out of the Corps. Still, he hasn't been able to stop her from being involved in most of the decision making." He shook his head. "Gods know we couldn't have reconstituted the Aurors by promoting from within; neither the Hit Wizards nor the squads were reliable. They still aren't; Friday's security breach is proof of that." His eyes rested on the Minister. "It's not your doing. It's the Death Eater's."

The Minister stared down at his butterbeer. "Still, I would've preferred to have the Order deal with things after Hogwarts once the Aurors were put out of action…" He trailed off.

"Wasn't an option, King and you know it." Arthur hung his head. "Dumbledore, Sirius, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, even Snape, gone. And Fred." Arthur bit his lip as he mentioned his lost son.

Kingsley let out a breath. "The Order of the Phoenix died in the Second Wizarding War."

The sounds of dueling caught Arthur's attention, pulling him out of his dark thoughts. "You're wrong, Minister. The Order of the Phoenix is alive and well." He gestured down toward the pitch. "There they are."

For the first time, Kingsley cast an Auror's eye on the practice taking place not more than one hundred yards away. Ginny had just spun to Harry's side, shielding for him as he cast stunning spells at Ron and Hermione. Their precision and timing were seamless. Ron shielded Harry's spells, as Hermione dealt a riposte. Their movements were equally flawless.

But what they did next made Kingsley's eyebrows rise. With one deft movement, Harry and Ginny fell back, one covering for the other as Ron and Hermione advanced. Their shields never wavered and not a single stunning spell hit its mark.

"Arthur, how long have those four been practicing like this?"

The Weasley Patriarch beamed pure pride. "Since yesterday."

_"Two days?"_

"Not even that long. Harry refused to let Ron and Hermione cast even a summoning charm until a Healer pronounced them fit yesterday afternoon. Knowing Harry, he would've waited longer if it wasn't for that wretched article in _The Prophet._ There was no holding Ron and Hermione back after that."

The Minister's attention was again drawn to the dueling practice. Ginny had just Apparated behind Hermione and cast another stunning spell as Harry tried to draw their fire by doing the same from the front. Hermione spun behind her boyfriend and, back to back, their shield spells turned the stunners aside. Effortlessly, a paired-duel morphed into two one-on-one fights.

Kingsley was amazed. "It impressed me how quickly Harry and Ron picked up the Auror training, a full three years worth in six months, before I turned the reins over. The rest of the new recruits were quick studies too, though not like Ron and Harry. Still, they weren't fighting as a cohesive unit until at least two months into the training, which was still monumental. But this?" Kinsgley gestured to the pitch, then shook his head, bewildered.

Arthur laughed. "Seamus was here earlier and he said the same thing. Fine boy, Finnigan." He stretched out his legs, resting his butterbeer between his knees. Then he cocked his head back toward the pitch. "There's something special about those four. No question."

Kingsley just shook his head again. Some in the Ministry still thought the Orders of Merlin he had bestowed on the Quartet were simply for show. He wished those naysayers could be here now. While the trio's accomplishments were well known, most knew far less about Ginevra's. Her time at Hogwarts during her sixth year was still a delicate subject, one that Kingsley knew better than to raise with her father. She paid a particularly heavy price for her actions as a resistance leader at Hogwarts. He didn't know the full tale, but he knew enough; she suffered greatly at the hands of the Carrows for trying to protect Muggleborns and attempting to steal Gryffindor's Sword. Even so, the Minister had no idea her prowess with a wand was so formidable. _Like mother, like daughter. Ginny's Order of Merlin, Second Class should've been a First._

Arthur took a pull from his butterbeer and sat back with a contented sigh. "No surprise really. They've been practicing and fighting together since before the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. Miracle they survived that." Arthur shook off the thought. "But, you're right. There's really no comparison between what they did then and where they are now." Underscoring his point, the air shook with the force of a massive Reducto curse Hermione loosed at a moving target Ron conjured for her; the Quartet had ceased to duel and began target practice with explosive spells.

Again, Kingsley took in the Quartet's practice with wonder. "There's more to it than that with those four, Arthur."

The Senior Secretary smiled. "Molly says the same thing. Dumbledore was right."

"Dumbledore?"

"'Love is the most powerful magic.'"

The two old wizards shared a smile as they looked back toward the pitch. The foursome had huddled together, catching their breath.

A panting Harry, his hands on his knees, appreciatively took the water bottle Hermione handed him. "Thanks." He downed nearly half of it in one long gulp.

"Save some for me there, Sahara!" Ron chided.

Hermione laughed as she tried to catch her breath. "Don't be such a baby. _Aguamenti."_ She cast a cooling spell on the refilled bottle as Harry handed it to his best mate.

Ron took three large drinks before pouring the bottle over his head and then casting a drying charm on his hair. With a flick of his wand he refilled the bottle and handed it back to Hermione.

Only Ginny appeared to still have some air left in her lungs. "You've gotten soft, people."

"Says the Quidditch star." Ron wiped water from his brow that the drying charm had missed.

Ginny smiled. "Flying eight hours a day _will _build up your endurance." Then her smile turned devilish. "Unless you fly for the Chudley Canons, in which case it just makes you flabby."

"Oi!" Ron shouted. "Knock it off! I root for you when you play them; we had a deal."

"That we did, big brother," she said. "I'll make it up to you. You can have my dessert tonight."

"Fair trade." Finally catching his breath, Ron turned to Harry. "What next?"

"Find some shade, then we talk," Harry answered. "Too hot to go on." They were all dressed in shorts, t-shirts and trainers, but the brutal sun wasn't taking any prisoners.

Hermione nodded as she took a long drink of water. "That sounds good to me."

"I really don't want you two overdoing it," Harry said with a nod to Ron and Hermione.

"We're fine, Harry. You need to stop worrying so much," Hermione responded.

"Slim chance of that," Ginny said to her best friend. "C'mon. I know a good place."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the remark. Ginny shot Harry a wink as the Quartet retreated into the orchard.

Hermione transfigured three handkerchiefs into a blanket and pillows as they all sat under two large trees that provided blessedly cool shade, which was aided by the cooling charms Ginny cast.

Harry leaned up against an apple tree after shoving a pillow behind him, just as Ginny reclined against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her as she settled in and nuzzled his neck.

"Gin, I smell horrid," Harry warned.

"I don't mind it."

Ron stretched out, his head propped up against Hermione's thigh as she lay on her side, a pillow under her elbow.

"Comfortable?" she asked Ron, sarcastically.

"Wonderfully," he responded with a large grin and a sigh.

Hermione absent-mindedly began to run her hand through his now-dry hair, a peaceful smile covering her face. Harry couldn't help but grin. His two best friends could fight like kneazles and hellhounds one minute and the next they looked as if they were the happiest couple in the world.

Harry didn't want to break the serenity of the moment, but this wasn't a picnic. "_Reductos, Expulsos_ and _Bombardas_. We need to move on to incorporating the exploding spells into our dueling practice."

Ron tensed at the suggestion, but kept his temper in check. "Bit early for us to be trying to kill the girls, don't you think?"

Ginny had a very snappy retort for that, but held her tongue. From Hermione's raised eyebrows, Gin was certain she did too.

Harry shook his head at his red-haired brother. "We won't be using them. But _they_ will."

Ron slowly nodded; Gin and Hermione took it in stride as Harry continued. "Next training session, we'll pair up wizards on witches. Ron and I will limit ourselves to non-lethal spells, but I want you two to come at us with all the explosives. You have to get used to using them in a duel." He looked to Ron, hoping his best mate had worked out his inner reservations. He wasn't disappointed.

Ron nodded, grimly. "He's right. The spells you use in a duel have to be second nature. They have to be the first spells that pop into your mind.* Stunning has its place, but I know you both remember Death Eaters don't play nice. A simple _Rennervate_ and the Death Eater you just put out of action is back in the fight, trying to kill you." Ron's brow furrowed before he finished. "The explosive curses can be lethal; at the least, they'll keep your opponent out of the fight."

Hermione shot a glance at Ginny, who nodded. Saturday night, the two Aurors had discussed with them how they thought the foursome should begin training together. The following morning, while Harry and Ron had a lie in, the two witches had a long talk about what was discussed the night before. It was, in fact, a continuation of the discussions the two witches had been having over lunch ever since the breakout.

Ginny and Hermione remained best friends ever since they moved out of the Burrow. They usually managed at least one lunch together a week, but their wizards never really knew what they talked about, despite their burning curiosity. Their most recent conversations concerned what Hermione was about to spring on Harry and Ron. Ginny agreed that Hermione should take the lead.

The Undersecretary cleared her throat. "Sit up, love." She urged Ron off her lap. Ginny moved away from Harry as the foursome made a small circle.

Ron looked worriedly at Harry. Harry cast a befuddled look at Ron. Neither of them were ready for what came next.

"Ginny and I have talked about this. Matter of fact, we've talked of little else since the escape."

"Talked about what?" Ron asked, archly.

"Auror training," she responded.

Ginny piped in. "Do either of you really think several weekends of dueling practice will do the job?"

Hermione's tone was deathly firm. "If they're coming after you, they'll be coming after us, too. We need to be ready."

Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked at Harry.

"Oh, bugger all!" Ron shouted as Harry started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ginny wasn't sure whether to be angry or to join in the laughter.

Harry collected himself. "Ron and I had the same discussion Friday night. We just weren't sure you two would be ready for that."

"Ready? Are you serious?" Hermione immediately knew which wizard it was who suggested waiting before their witches started properly training with the Corps. "Ronald! You ponce!" She began smacking him with one of the pillows.

"Cut it out, ya lunatic!" Ron shouted as he tried to grab the pillow away from her.

"You deserve it, dear brother. And _you!"_ Ginny turned on Harry, who gulped visibly. "I thought we got past this. When I get you home…"

"Easy, love. Easy!" Harry shot her one of his signature grins and sent a wave of love through their bond. She was still glaring _Fiendfyre_, but, slowly she smiled, shaking her head at him.

"Not fair!" Ron shouted as he continued to fend off Hermione's attack. "I can't calm this wildcat down with a smile and a bond! _Will you stop it?"_ He finally managed to pull her into a bear hug. She continued to struggle, but as he waggled his eyebrows at her, she smiled in spite of herself.

"Peace?" Harry asked.

Ginny and Hermione nodded, ever so slightly.

Harry let out a breath. "Crisis averted."

Ron muttered, "Easy for you to say."

"Can we get back to business?" Harry asked. Ginny sidled back up to Harry's shoulder; Hermione began to run her fingers through Ron's hair again, after giving it a slight pull and shaking her head at him.

"Killing curses," Hermione said. "We need to discuss that. How many of the escapees are skilled enough to use them in a running duel?"

Ron hardly hesitated. "Definitely the top four; the others…Hard to say."

"Top three," Hermione gently corrected as she softly patted her lover's shoulder. Ron tensed a bit when he remembered his duel with Rowle, but calmed at Hermione's touch. Rowle's death hadn't troubled him much. As far as Ron was concerned, Rowle's life was forfeit the moment he tried to take Hermione's.

Ginny leaned forward. "Why don't they use them more often? A curse that can't be blocked, I was always amazed that wasn't all they'd use."

Harry interjected. "That's right. You weren't there when Moody, err, Crouch gave us a…demonstration."

"Git was mental, but that lecture was helpful." Ron looked up at Hermione, who held her tongue; she was about to say how amazed she was that Ron paid attention to any lecture during their Hogwarts days.

Harry took a deep breath. "Crouch's lecture was a lot more informative than anything we've read in the Auror manuals." He shook his head as he continued. "Killing Curses take a lot of focus. You have to channel an immense amount of hate and intent into the spell, more so even than _Crucio_, to make it lethal. It takes a lot of skill to be able to do that during a duel. So, if you can keep your opponents off-balance, they probably won't be able to cast it effectively.* The explosive curses are much easier to cast and can be almost as dangerous. That's why we, and they, use them so much."

Ron picked up from there, turning to his sister. "But even if they do manage to loose a Killing Curse, there's still ways to protect yourself. The trick is to get out of its way, like you did during your duel with Bellatrix, or to put something in between it and you."

Harry shuddered as he remembered how close his Ginny came to dying that day. "Summoning charms, levitation spells, those are key to blocking an AK."

It took Ginny a minute to figure out Harry was referring to_ Avada Kedavra._

Harry cast somber eyes on his girlfriend, who was looking up at him from her place on his shoulder. He knew, with a little work, she'd be more than capable of handling herself against multiple Death Eaters, but he just didn't want her to go through this. Trying to protect her by leaving wasn't an option; he could never do that to her, or to himself, again. But the alternative wasn't to his liking either.

These thoughts had been running through his mind so quickly, he hadn't even considered their bond. When it occurred to him that Ginny had probably read him like an open book, he tensed.

She smiled up at him, a small tear forming in the corner of her eye. Then she gently placed a hand on his cheek and forced a wave of love through the bond to let him know everything would be all right. "C'mon. Dinner should be ready. I'm sure you're hungry." She stood, pulling Harry up with her. "And I know Ron's starving."

Hermione laughed. "I knew I could hear his stomach roaring. Can't say I'm surprised you heard it all the way over there."

Ron snorted. "Joke all you want. But I get Ginny's dessert."

Ginny smacked Harry's arm as they walked back to the Burrow. "So, you almost dodged it."

"Dodged what?" He was more than a little lost.

She smirked at him. "The primary question, you dolt! When do we start training with the Corps?"

Hermione shook her head. "Gods, you two are dense. We never finished that discussion."

"Well, love," Ron said with a gleam in his eye, "you were the one that changed the subject."

"I…" Hermione was dumbfounded. He was right. She _was_ the one that steered the conversation to Killing Curses.

"Oh, sweet Merlin." Ron doubled over with laugher. "I've done it! I've finally caught her out."

Harry laughed. "Only took nine years!"

Ginny wanted to show her solidarity with Hermione, but this turn of events was just too novel. Despite herself, she started laughing.

Hermione was gobsmacked. She looked at her friends, then back to her lover "I…I… _Oh shit!"_ She broke down, finally joining in the laughter, which only escalated when their normally prim and proper Hermione resorted to profanity.

Once they came to their senses, Harry spoke. "I think you both could start pretty soon. You were always the best in the DA and you've picked up most of the basics of group tactics today, really well. Impressive. Can't say I'm too surprised," he finished with a proud smile.

Ron let out a breath. "Another session with explosive spells wouldn't hurt. We could cover that next Sunday, after Gin's match. Then we can discuss a time to have you join the Auror's drills."

Harry could see that Ron still wanted to delay the inevitable. _Maybe_ _he's right. If Yaxley's caught, none of this will be necessary. But still… _

Ginny piped in. "The week after Appleby, then."

Harry nodded, slowly. "That's pretty much what I was thinking."

Hermione didn't want to let it go. "I don't know if waiting that long is wise. Especially given the circumstances."

"Well, love" Ron hesitated, "I'd feel a lot better if we ran through some of the more dangerous dueling curses before I toss you in with that lot."

She bit her lip. Then let out a breath. "Fine. After Appleby. But, Ronald, no more holding back after that. Neither of you will be doing either of us any favors if you do."

The wizards both nodded as they walked through the kitchen door into the Burrow.

Ron muttered to Harry, under his breath, "Well, that didn't go as badly…"

hPhPhPhPhPhP

"…as I thought it would," Harry gasped. With minimal agony, he'd managed to pull himself up onto the stone wall lining the road, making it easier for him to see and be seen. The pain had faded. It wasn't really there anymore. It was almost as if it belonged to someone else.

What troubled him now was that his left arm had started to go numb. He began to massage it with his right, trying to force feeling back into the limb.

_THE PARALYSIS SPREADS FAIRLY QUICKLY FROM HERE ON, HARRY. NOT MUCH LONGER. _

He'd finally lost his patience with the voice. "Who the hell are you?"

_THOUGHT YOU'D KNOW THAT BY NOW._

Harry was panting, heavily. He was nearly spent from the extra effort of shouting at his invisible tormentor.

_I'LL GIVE YOU THREE CLUES. YOU'VE HAD MY CLOAK FOR YEARS. YOU HAD MY STONE FOR A SHORT TIME, BUT HARDLY HAD THE DECENCY TO USE IT. MY WAND, ON THE OTHER HAND, YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER WITH BEFORE CASTING AWAY, AND ONLY RETRIEVED IT WHEN YOU HAD NO CHOICE._

Harry felt cold terror grip him.

He'd been talking with Death himself.


	6. The Battle of the Pitch

"You're not Death," Harry spat. "You're an hallucination." The words had hardly left his mouth when his left arm went limp.

_AM I, NOW?_

"The Hallows aren't Death's tools." Harry felt his right arm begin to go numb.

_THAT'S WHAT YOU TOLD RON TWO YEARS AGO AT CALAIS. I HEARD YOU. IT DEFINITELY GOT MY ATTENTION. PERHAPS THIS WILL GET YOURS._

There was a faint shimmer. Harry saw a ghostly form clad in a black cloak, a sharpened scythe and the vague outline of skeletal features. Then it was gone.

"Sweet Merlin."

_I'VE COME TO COLLECT YOU IN PERSON, HARRY. YOU'VE CHEATED ME TOO MANY TIMES. YOU WON'T CHEAT ME AGAIN._

"I've never feared you," Harry rasped. "But, I've got reasons to stay. Just like at King's Cross."

_THIS ISN'T KING'S CROSS._

As the certainty began to grip him, the _Tale of the Three Brothers_ flashed through Harry's mind. _The Cloak! Ignotus Peverll used it to hide from Death!_ Frantically, Harry tried to force his rapidly numbing fingers to pull the Invisibility Cloak from one of the pockets in his armor. He nearly had it free when he lost his balance and crashed to the ground from the stone wall. Then, the last feeling fled from his right arm.

_FIGURED IT OUT TOO LATE, HARRY._

"I'm sorry, Gin…We've run out…"

hPhPh

"…of time. For Merlin's sake, Harry. We're gonna miss the Portkey!" Ron shouted across their table at the Auror's Office.

"I'm coming, already!" The Harpies didn't play Appleby last season, so Harry and Ron hadn't been there before. They'd travel by Portkey this time and then be able to Apparate there in the future. "Should've just gotten a picture of the bloody Pitch," Harry muttered.

"Why in the name of Merlin's rubber stamp did you have to come in to sign this tripe on a Saturday?" Ron spat as he glared at his partner.

"I wanted to see these reports," Harry said, defensively.

"You're getting worse than Hermione. And I'm not thrilled being separated from her. So, let's go!"

"She's surrounded by your whole family at Appleby, mate. So's Ginny. The squads are in place. Not as good as Aurors, but no need for a team with us there. And…I'm finished." Harry set down his quill with a satisfied flick.

"A miracle." Ron rolled his eyes as he made for the door.

Harry came around the table; then he hesitated. "Still…Maybe I _should_ pull one of the teams in for security…"

Ron turned to his best mate. "No need. They're only a Patronus away. Like you said, we'll be there. That is_, if we ever leave the bloody Ministry!"_

"All right, all right. Don't go spare. Let's go."

The two Aurors, dressed in shorts and Harpies' jerseys – part of Ron's deal with Ginny was that he wouldn't wear his Chudley Cannons jersey to her matches- made their way through the relatively empty Ministry to the Atrium.

"Besides, I wanna get something to eat before the match starts," Ron added.

"No surprise, there." Harry smiled.

Ron shot a sideways glance at his partner. "They've got Souvlaki."

That got Harry's attention. "Greek Food Day?"

"Yes," the tall redhead said with a sly grin.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Harry demanded.

"Because you were being a git. Now, are you hungry or not?"

"Ever since I moved in with the Dursley's."

They disappeared in a whoosh of green flame and reappeared instantly at the Burrow.

Ron looked around the sitting room. "Portkey, Portkey, where's the bloody Portkey? They said they were leaving it…"

"Here, mate!" Harry grabbed a Muggle coffee tin off an end table, holding it out to Ron. "Ready?"

Ron nodded and checked his watch. "Three, two, one."

They both felt a strong pull behind their navels. In a flash they were falling, gently toward Appleby. Their landing was soft.

"That was a lot better than the trip to the World Cup," Ron said.

"Yeah." _World Cup_…Harry tried to banish the dark thoughts that night conjured as they made their way through the crowds toward the entrance. All the while, the duo tried to ignore the stares and pointing that had become commonplace anytime they went out in public. The only thing that had changed about Harry's fame in the past two years was that he now shared the spotlight with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "What's the Harpies' publicist's name again?"

Ron frowned. "The git that's supposed to take us to the box? Rupert something…"

Harry could never remember the man's name. "Gingerbread? He's supposed to meet us here." The duo had stopped just outside the main gate.

"Gingerly," a pinched voice snorted from behind them.

With reflexes honed to a razor's edge, Harry and Ron both wheeled on the diminutive publicist, wands out.

"Easy, gentleman!" Gingerly squeaked in a panic. Slowly, Ron and Harry lowered their wands.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." Ron's tone was arctic.

Harry took a breath. "Sorry, Gingerly. Uh, our seats?"

Clearly shaken, the publicist could only manage a meek, "This way." Without uttering another word, he led them through the gates into the stands.

The Arrows' Pitch wasn't nearly as large as the monstrous stadium that hosted the World Cup, six years earlier, but it was impressive. It was at least twice the size of the Pitch at Hogwarts, with only one tower for the announcer and scorekeepers. In many ways, Harry thought it resembled a Muggle football stadium, except the seating was steeper and the lowest seats were thirty feet above the central circle.

Rupert gave them their ticket stubs. "You're in Box 32. Bottom of the South Ramp."

"Thanks, Gingerly," Harry said.

The publicist nodded with a tight-lipped smile as he turned on his heel and left.

Ever vigilant, Harry immediately scanned all four exits. He was glad to see that there were two red-robed Troopers from the DMLE squads at each one. Harry made eye contact with one of the them and nodded; the Trooper nodded back. _Good. Want them on their toes, _Harry thought, as he waved the man over.

"Jansen, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yessir," the Trooper responded. Aurors, no matter their seniority, always outranked other DMLE operatives. Although it helped fuel the rivalry between the branches, Harry was grateful for that hierarchy today.

"Two Troopers per exit?" the _de facto_ Head Auror asked.

"As per your orders, sir," Jansen replied.

Ron gestured toward the other Trooper standing out of earshot, "Who's your partner? Looks familiar."

Harry was gobsmacked. "It's Zacharias Smith."

"Merlin's yellow…"

Harry silenced Ron with a firm look before Smith came close enough to hear. "Zack," Harry said with a cold nod.

Smith stopped in front of the two Aurors, standing ramrod straight he responded with a grudging, "Sir."

Ron looked Smith up and down before meeting his eyes with an icy glare. "My family's here today."

"Yessir."

"I assume you'll be…staying this time? At your post, that is," Ron nearly spat the words out. Smith had been one of the few members of Dumbledore's Army who were of age, but didn't stay to fight at the Battle of Hogwarts. That wasn't the kind of behavior that either Ron or Harry would soon forget.

"Those are our orders," Smith replied, with a sneer.

Harry had been about to call Ron off, but Smith's answer, and his lack of the appended "sir," made Harry think twice. "That wasn't what he asked you, Trooper."

Zack hesitated only a split second. "Yessir."

Harry eyed Ron, who nodded slightly. Then the towering redhead turned back to Smith. "Good. Back to your post." With a look to Harry they made their way toward their box seats.

"Once a git, always a git!" Ron hissed to Harry. "We need more Aurors, mate."

Harry sighed. "I know, brother."

"Harry, dear!" Molly's voice rang out. "Ronnie! Over here!" The Weasley Matriarch, seated with Hermione on her left and Audrey Pince on her right, waved to the two Aurors, who smiled and waved back as they made their way to her.

Then Ron's eyes fell on Audrey. Ron whispered to Harry, "Percy had _her_ in the pond?" He was clearly impressed.

"Amazing, isn't it? But I'd rather not have to explain to your mum what Gin and I were doing there, so…" Harry shot Ron a pleading look.

"What _were_ you doing there with _my sister?_" Ron tried to keep a stern look, but it didn't hold. Still, for a minute, Harry was worried the over-protective Ron had come back with a vengeance.

"Ponce," Harry hissed.

"Git," Ron whispered back.

"Molly!" Harry shouted as he closed the distance to his surrogate mother, who enveloped both he and Ron in a huge hug.

Arthur clapped the boys on the back. "We were worried you'd miss the first Quaffle."

"Not a chance. Ron knew it was Greek Food Day." Harry laughed.

Ron went straight to Hermione, who gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. She could tell her boyfriend was expecting more as she muttered, "Later, you randy devil." She shot him an impish smile.

Molly cleared her throat. "Harry, Ron? This is Audrey Pince. Percy's girlfriend. She's just wonderful!"

Audrey blushed. "Mrs. Weasley, you're too kind. Nice to meet you Ron, Harry." She couldn't help but smirk at the raven-haired wizard, who smiled back, with a slight blush of his own. "Thank you, Harry, for these wonderful seats."

"My pleasure."

Greetings exchanged, Ron cast an eye at Percy. "And here we thought Perce was too _wet_ behind the ears to meet a nice witch."

Harry and Hermione both elbowed him in the ribs. Audrey tried to hide a smile as she firmly squeezed Percy's hand, keeping him from speaking before thinking. Molly cocked an eyebrow at the trio just as Harry changed the subject. "Bill!" he pumped the oldest Weasley sibling's hand and gave Fleur a hug. "Victoire settled in with Andromeda?"

"Yes, and you've been a bad influence on Teddy. All he was chattering about was when you took him flying at Percy's birthday party." Bill laughed.

"I've created another Seeker." Harry smiled.

"Worse yet. Now he wants to give Victoire flying lessons," Bill added.

"And zhe is anxious to start. Zhe gets zat from me, love," Fleur said. "Ze DeLacour's are expert flyers."

Harry laughed. "Sorry about that, Bill. But it will make the family Quidditch matches more interesting when they get a little older."

Bill smiled. "I'll find an appropriate penance for you, mate." Then the eldest Weasley sibling shook his head as he looked out over the Pitch. "Shame Charlie couldn't get back from Romania. He would've loved this."

"Where's George and Angelina?" Ron asked.

"Same place you're about to go, son." Arthur reached in his pocket for some Galleons. "Concession stands. But they seem to have disappeared." Arthur thought it best not to speculate on where his son and his fiancée had gotten off to. "Bring me three Souvlaki and…Anyone else?"

Everyone in the box rapidly added their orders.

Harry piped in. "I'll go too and help him carry the feast. Arthur, the Butterbeers are on me. Tea, Molly?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Harry dear."

Harry shook his head. "How _did_ you feed this army all those years?"

Molly laughed. "Magic."

That spurred a round of chuckles just as an old friend came zooming up to the box on his Nimbus 2000 and stopped to hover near the Weasley clan. "Well this looks like a section that should be rooting loudly for Gryffindor's former Keeper!"

"Oliver!" Harry shouted as he reached up to shake Oliver Wood's hand. "Great to see you. Under other circumstances, we'd be solidly in your corner. But things being what they are…"

"So love and family trump loyalty to former housemates?" Oliver laughed. "I'd expect no less."

A wry grin split Bill's face. "Tell you what, Oliver. I sincerely hope you don't take a bludger to the head today. Short of that, no love."

Oliver smiled as he clapped his old housemate on the back.

"William!" Molly scolded, then she turned back to the Appleby Keeper. "Oliver dear, I'll be cheering for you every time it isn't Ginny's shot you're trying to stop."

Oliver chortled. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Then he turned back to Harry. His smile seemed to fade. "Just want you to know, if there's anything I can do to help…" he trailed off, unable to complete the thought.

Harry nodded grimly. Oliver had been with Colin Creevey when he died at Hogwarts. It was well known that Wood took the young wizard's death very hard. Although Oliver could never bring himself to tell the tale, from what little Neville saw and later told Harry, Greyback and Rowle were to blame. "I appreciate that. Don't worry. We'll get them."

Then Oliver turned to Ron. "Heard about what happened in the Archives. No guilt. Rowle got what was coming to him." The two former Gryffindor Keepers exchanged somber nods. Then, slowly, the smile returned to Oliver's face. "Enjoy the match. Great seeing all of you. Come see me in the winner's circle after." With a wave, he zipped off to the goal posts.

Harry let out a sigh as he watched his old team captain fly across the Pitch. Then he turned to Arthur. "Anything else I should bring back from the concession stands?"

But Arthur had gotten distracted. The family in the box next to them were Muggleborns who'd brought their Muggle parents. They were discussing the similarities between Muggle football and Quidditch. They had Arthur enthralled.

Molly tutted, "He's been like that ever since we got here." Then she turned to her husband. "Arthur!"

His head snapped around. "Yes, dear?"

"Harry asked if you wanted anything else."

"Oh! Sorry, Harry. Fascinating discussion. I'd forgotten there were so many Muggleborns in Appleby."

Ron caught only part of what his father was saying. Wood's choice of broom had spurred a heated debate between he and Bill over the merits of the Firebolt versus the Nimbus 2000, but something about what Arthur said nagged at him; he turned to the Weasley Patriarch. "What's that, Dad?"

"Muggleborns. Many of them took refuge here during the war. Most of them ended up staying. So many, in fact, that apparently there was a very strong Muggle influence on the design of this new Pitch."

Now Harry knew why it so reminded him of a Muggle stadium. Ron was about to ask another question of his father when Hermione launched into lecture mode before anyone could stop her.

"It's a little known fact, but Muggle stadiums and Quidditch Pitches share common architectural roots with the first theatres built in Ancient Greece. Actually, it was the Ancient Greek Wizard and Architect Kallikrates who's thought to have built the first…"

Molly interrupted before anyone else could. "Speaking of Greeks. Souvlaki, Ronnie? You do remember Souvlaki? The match is about to start."

"Right. Sorry, Mum. Harry? We ready?"

"Yeah. We'll be right back."

Ron brushed Hermione's cheek with a kiss as he and Harry turned to set off for the concession stands.

"Hurry back, love." Hermione shot Ron a smile.

Ron smiled back as he and Harry left their box, just as Molly said, "Now, Hermione dear, before I interrupted, you were saying something about Kamikazes?"

Hermione stifled her smile. "_Kallikrates_," She respectfully corrected. "_Kamikazes_: that was something I've had Ron reading about in Muggle military history."

"Thought I'd heard that somewhere before." Molly laughed.

The conversation faded from hearing as Harry and Ron wended their way through the crowds. Just then, the announcer began to introduce the teams.

"…and now, in her final season, Harpy Team Captain and lead beater, Gwenog Jones!"

"Bugger, we're gonna miss the first Quaffle," Harry said. But he got no response from Ron.

They queued up at the nearest concession stand; the line was horribly long.

"This'll take forever," Harry muttered. "But I don't see George or Angelina. Do you?" Harry asked as he tried to peer over the crowd surrounding them.

"…in her second season, leading the team in scoring, Ginny Weasley!"

Ron kept looking around, distractedly. He hadn't paid any attention to Harry's question.

"…and, for your Appleby Arrows, all-star Keeper, Oliver Wood!"

As the minutes slipped by and they slowly advanced in the queue, Harry followed the announcer's deadpan commentary on the current team standings for the playoffs. "Well, he's no Luna. That's for sure," Harry joked, shooting a smile at Ron.

Again, Ron was silent.

"Something on your mind, mate?" Harry asked.

"…And there's the first Quaffle; we're underway here at Appleby! Parton to Weasley, Weasley back to Parton. Parton dodges a bludger. That was close! Parton to Kent. She fires a shot! Ohhhh! Wood bats the Quaffle away…"

Ron shook his head. "Not right. Something's not right."

"What is it?" Harry's smile faded.

"…No sign of the snitch, yet…"

"Something Dad said. Muggleborns…"

Harry realized that while he thought Ron was searching the crowd for George and Angelina, his best mate had actually been looking at all the people wearing Muggle clothes. Having been raised by Muggles, Harry hadn't really noticed that very few of those in the crowds surrounding them were wearing robes. That's when it hit him that the snippets of conversation he caught sounded less like Diagon Alley and more like Piccadilly Circus.

"Too many Muggleborns here, mate." Ron's tone betrayed his growing worry.

"…and Jones blasts a bludger at Sotheby. Ohhh! That had to hurt…"

Harry felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. "You said the Death Eaters would want crowds, higher casualties…"

Ron was slowly nodding. "Muggleborns and Halfbloods…and _us_. Oh, Merlin, Harry!"

Before either of them could say another word, they heard a thunderous explosion over the Pitch and the announcer scream out in pain.

Harry's Patronus left his wand even before the two Aurors began to run back to the stands. It carried a message to Seamus: _Death Eater attack at the Appleby Match! BRING EVERYONE!_

Wand out, Ron tried to turn on the spot and Apparate back to their box, but he was violently thrown to the ground by the force of the spell's failure. Harry nearly tripped over him.

"Easy, mate!" Harry helped a shaken Ron to his feet. "I felt them go up just as we headed back: Anti-Dissaparation Wards. Anti-Apparation Wards, too. No one's getting in or out; we're on our own until we eliminate the warder. C'mon!"

"Greyback's here, Harry. I know it! I've got to get back to her!" Ron was frantic. He was sweating in torrents; the adrenaline coursing through his veins made his hands shake as images of Malfoy Manor flew through his mind.

Harry grabbed his best mate's shoulder, trying to steady him. "Just…c'mon!" It was all Harry could do to stem his own panic. _Gods, Ginny, please be all right!_

Then, subtly, he heard her in his mind:

_I'm fine, love. But, they're everywhere. Hurry!_

_Ginny! How…_

_No time for that. Half the Quidditch players were blown out of the sky as soon as the Death Eaters Apparated; they're killing people in the stands!_

Harry heard more explosions and screams. The crowds had begun to bolt. It was pure pandemonium as everyone began to run to the exits.

Harry and Ron sped through the crowds that threatened to drown them; he tried to send a message to Ginny: _Get to Oliver! Rally what's left of the teams! You've got your wands? Stay airborne. You're safer there. Ron's nearly gone spare. Is Hermione…_

_She's fine. Keep your mind on the fight, love._

"Ron!" Harry shouted to his best mate. "Hermione's fine. Focus!"

Ron's head snapped around; his eyes displayed the near-madness that was consuming him. "How'd you…"

"Ginny told me. I'll explain later!" With all that had happened in the past few days, he and Gin hadn't had a chance to tell their friends about this latest development with their link.

Just then, the crowd began to surge in the opposite direction. There were screams and shouts near the exit.

"What the bloody hell…" Ron peered over the crowd and was aghast at what he saw.

Jansen lay dead in the exit way. Standing over his body was a grimly sneering Zacharias Smith. He was firing hexes off at the crowd, keeping them from escaping. _Traitor! _The word blazed through Ron's tortured mind.

Smith's treachery had caused the masses to shift; a hole opened, briefly, in the crowd. The way back to the Weasley's box was open.

"Get to Hermione and your family! I'll handle Smith!" Harry shouted.

In a fury, Ron dashed through the opening to the entrance ramp toward their box; anyone unlucky enough to get in his way was cast aside. He'd become a redheaded battering ram.

Harry turned on the traitorous Trooper. "Smith!"

Even before Zack could bring his wand to bear on Harry, he was lifted off his feet by the Auror's massive stunning spell. _Shame to keep the bastard alive. But I want answers._ He bound him with an _Incarcerous _and levitated him into a closet, sealing the door.

Then Harry spun, frantically trying to find Ron through the utter chaos that surrounded him. But, it was no use; with the exit open once again, the path Ron had taken to the stands had been choked with panicked Magi stampeding to the gate, trampling the unlucky underfoot. Harry knew he had to get some order to the exodus or this attack would turn into a true disaster. And he'd never have any chance of trying to swim up stream toward the entrance to the Weasley's box seats if the crowd didn't stop acting like a frantic mob.

He hefted his wand. A thunderous explosion erupted from the tip. That, and his fame, finally got the panicked crowd's attention. "EVERYONE! SLOW DOWN!"

Almost instantly, the herd mentality of the surging masses was broken. They began to orderly funnel toward the now-opened exit. "CARRY THE INJURED! WALK FAST, BUT DON'T RUN!" A sonorous charm helped Harry's voice carry over the cacophony.

_Merlin! They've got to clear out. Ginny…_

_Here, love. But, I'm busy. Keep your mind on the fight, Harry. Can't afford to worry about me._

Then Harry felt a surge of panic from his girlfriend. _She's dodging killing curses in mid-air!_ It was all Harry could do to keep his own fear and worry from overloading the bond. _Focus, dammit, _hecursed to himself._ If she feels what you're feeling, she's done for!_

Harry tried to steady his breathing. "CLEAR A PATH!" Now that the crowd was more pliant, they were taking direction. A hole opened and Harry darted through it to the ramp that lead back to the Weasleys. And then he saw…

Death Eaters were everywhere, at least thirty. Every exit was covered by Troopers that had switched sides, like Zack. The only working exit was the one Harry had just cleared.

In the stands was total anarchy. Only the Weasleys kept any semblance of order, shepherding people to the exit and returning fire with the horde of Death Eaters that was on the Pitch, in the stands and in the boxes. Overhead, the Dark Mark, not seen in years, screeched its savage cry as Slytherin's serpent danced out of the skull's gaping maw.

In the air only three brooms were still flying; the other team members were strewn on the center circle. Ginny was leading what was left of the flying Magi: Gwenog Jones and Oliver Wood. They covered her flanks as she focused _Reducto_ curses at the red-robed Troopers blocking the exits or swooped in to break up the formations of Death Eaters who tried to blind side the valiantly fighting Weasley clan.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as a killing curse sailed, unfettered, through Gwen's shield. Ginny just barely dodged it as she struggled to right her broom. Then _Expulso_ hexes began to slam into Ginny's _Protego_. Once, then twice, she nearly lost her Firebolt, only to dive and right herself once again. He allowed himself a sigh of relief as he saw she'd dodged the worst of it; then she countered, pummeling a Death Eater with a massive _Expulso_ hex. Harry knew the flying Magi were causing such trouble for the Death Eaters, the dark wizards would soon be focusing all their fury on his girlfriend.

Satisfied that, for the time being, Ginny was safe he tried to focus on the task in front of him. He shot off hex and curse, trying to fight his way through the stands toward the turf. He could hear the massive fight going on there, although he couldn't see it yet.

A killing curse sailed by Harry's head as he dodged out of the way. _"Reducto!"_ he countered, hurling the Dark Wizard who'd attacked him into the air. Finally, he could see the fight on the center circle. He was instantly filled with cold, hard fear.

How Ron and Hermione reached the turf and fought their way through the panicked crowds and Death Eaters to get to the foot of the tower was anyone's guess. But now, their progress had been halted. Hermione was standing over Ron, who lay unconscious at her feet. Directly across from her was a horribly grinning Greyback, flanked by two veteran Death Eaters: Vandeleur and Smythe. Harry's stomach lurched as he realized he would never get to her in time.

"Nowhere to run and the blood-traitor can't save you now," the werewolf hissed as he loosed a thunderous _Reducto_ at Hermione.

Tears of rage leaking from her eyes, Hermione's shield was up in a flash. It flickered under the onslaught. Then two more _Reductos_ from Vandeleur and Smythe slammed into her _Protego_. Hermione's knees buckled with the impacts, but she kept her feet.

Harry watched desperately as he sped down the stairs to the turf, casting curses at any Death Eaters that made the mistake of crossing his path. _I'm still too far away! Please…_Harry loosed two _Expulsos_ in rapid succession from the top of the stands hoping one of them might connect with the Death Eaters closing on the brown-haired witch and his injured best mate. The first shot went wide, the second was off its mark, but was close enough to toss Vandeleur flat.

Smythe hefted his wand as Harry looked on, helplessly. Then a bludger nearly flattened the dark wizard. Overhead, a savagely grinning Gwenog Jones hefted her bat. _Thank you!_ Harry continued to sprint down the stairs to the turf. But he wasn't going to reach her before…

"_EXPULSO!"_ Hermione shrilled. So loud was her savage curse that Harry heard it over the din of the battle. Bellatrix's wand, which had been bent to peaceful ends for the last two years, once more spat death.

Greyback staggered under the blow, desperately trying to keep his _Protego_ between him and a gruesome end. Steadily, his wand began to shake and with a deafening crash his shield gave way.

The scream that uttered from his lips was silenced in an instant. Fenrir Greyback, werewolf, sadist, terrorizer of children and source of nightmares second only to the Dark Lord himself, had finally, at long last, met his fate. In a flash of searing flame, only ashes were left where the most feared Death Eater once stood.

Hermione didn't spend time celebrating her nemesis' death. Her only thoughts were of the broken red-haired Auror that now lay before her. She cradled Ron's head in her lap, just as George and Angelina leaped from the stands, landing near her and fending off the tumult of hexes that exploded around her, buying her time to tend to Ron. In seconds, Harry joined them; a cushioning charm softened his landing. Frantically, he spun about, making sure they wouldn't be blindsided.

"Where have you two been!" Harry demanded of George and Angelina as he shielded and cast a _Reducto_ at a clump of Death Eaters.

"Don't ask," George replied, as he blasted a Death Eater into the stands. "Ron ok?"

"Gods, I hope so." Harry chanced a look at Hermione and the broken Auror she was tending.

Hermione's tears began to drench Ron's cheek. "Love?" she sobbed. "Don't leave me!"

"…not…going anywhere…stop nagging." Slowly, he began to stir, though he was too badly hurt to speak above a whisper.

She laughed through her tears, the relief washing over her. "Danger Ponce, that's you! Why did you do it?" she scolded.

"…had to block that curse. Would've blindsided you….gods, it hurts!" He winced from the effort of talking.

Harry took advantage of a brief lull in the fighting to kneel by her side. "What happened?" he asked, worriedly.

"Death Eaters in the tower," Hermione answered as she moved her wand over her boyfriend and choked back her tears. "I figured that's where the warder was. We were trying to get to them when we got caught in a _Reducto_ crossfire." With a final flourish of her wand, she cast a spell to dull Ron's pain. His wounds weren't life threatening, but they were too severe for her too heal. "I blocked one; he blocked the other. Then the redheaded ponce jumped in front of the third!" She tried to sound stern, but her watery smile betrayed her true feelings.

"I'm fine…hungry."

Hermione shook her head. "He'll be okay."

Harry wasn't sure if she was speaking to him or to herself. But, judging from Ron's demeanor, it seemed his best mate would pull through. He looked from one to the other, unsure what to do as George and Angelina continued to shield for them. Then he heard Ginny in his mind, again: _You have to focus, Harry_.

He took a calming breath. "Hermione, I've got to get back in the fight. Send off a Patronus to St. Mungo's. We're gonna need healers once we get the wards down. And you, brother?" Harry forced himself to smile at his partner. "Try not to do anything else…heroic. Ok?"

Ron nodded weakly.

Tears soaking her cheeks, Hermione shouted, _"Expecto Patronum!"_ But it wasn't an otter that leapt from her wand; it was a female terrier. In a flash, it was gone, off to seek help for the countless victims.

Ron spluttered, "…nice…dog…"

Hermione's retort was swept away by the sounds of battle. Harry again took in the scene, trying to gauge his next move as he rejoined George and Angelina who continued to shield for Ron and Hermione.

The stands had finally started to clear. The airborne Magi had turned the tide by blasting the traitors out of nearly all the exits, which allowed the crowds to finally get free of the horrendous crossfire the Death Eaters had set up.

Behind him in the stands, Harry saw Molly Weasley, fighting side by side with Fleur and Audrey. The trio of witches was laying waste to Death Eaters with a vengeance that only Weasley women could muster. Their heroic example helped steel a few of the spectators, who did their best to join in the fight against the Death Eaters. Even so, they were still horribly outnumbered. But Bill was with them; the master warder cast protective charms and shields like a maestro, protecting them and ensuring the fury of their wands found their targets without distraction. At least for the time being.

Percy and Arthur were trying to fight their way to the last blocked exit. Arthur was bloodied and tiring, but he remained a force to be reckoned with. Percy's wand work was nearly flawless, shielding and riposting for his father. But they too were outnumbered. Luckily, it seemed the most dangerous of the Death Eaters hadn't fallen into their path. Yet.

_Bless the Weasleys!_ Harry's elation was short lived as a tidal wave of emotion crashed into him from Ginny. Harry looked up to see her flying frantically away from yet more killing curses. The barrage had finally succeeded in making the airborne trio separate. Up to now, Ginny and Wood's previous fighting experience and Gwen's skill with a broom, made them nearly unassailable. But, the jets of lethal green magic coming from the announcer's box in the tower and the surrounding stands finally broke up their formation, leaving them vulnerable. Judging from the volume of fire Wood, Jones and especially Ginny were taking, it seemed the Death Eaters had resolved to neutralize the aerial threat once and for all.

_Ginny!_

_Harry, love. I'm fine. I can see two Death Eaters in the tower, Yaxley and another git! _

Her calm words didn't match her emotions. She was tiring and the killing curses kept getting closer. It now took all her effort to dodge the barrage of curses she was taking from the tower and from the ground – counter attacking wasn't an option for her.

_Hang on, Gin! One of them must be the warder. I've got to find a way up there! _ Though he tried to block it, he was sure Ginny could feel the fear that was pouring off him in waves

_Harry, you can do this. _

"Angelina! George! We've got to get the warder. He must be in the tower." Again Harry was nearly overcome with the surges he was getting from Ginny. The killing curses filled the air around her.

George hefted his wand toward the tower. "Let's just blast the bloody thing from here!"

Angelina grabbed his arm. "Can't. The announcer and the scorekeepers are up there with the git."

"Bollocks!" George cursed.

Harry frantically searched the Pitch for a usable broom. _Dammit!_ None of those near enough to summon seemed air-worthy. And he knew that darting around the Pitch looking for an intact Firebolt would only get him killed. With a deep breath, Harry steeled himself for what he had to do. "Can you levitate me up there?" he asked George and Angelina, with a wave of his arm toward the announcer's box atop the tower.

Neither said a word. With a flourish of their wands Harry felt himself shoot through the air, levitated at break-neck speed. It was far from gentle. At the top of the arc, he could see Yaxley and D'Arque at the corner of the box; the unconscious announcer and scorekeepers lay on the floor. Harry was ten feet above the tower when he felt the levitation spells cease. He came down hard, using D'Arque to break his fall.

"Potter!" Yaxley hissed.

Harry didn't have time to catch his footing as the killing curse sailed passed him. He did the only thing he could as he stumbled out of the curse's path. He grabbed D'Arque to steady himself. D'Arque staggered and violently tossed Harry aside. But that was a mistake. The dark wizard's momentum carried him into Yaxley just as Harry leveled a massive _Expulso_ toward the two Death Eaters at point blank range

The lead Death Eater frantically pulled D'Arque into the path of Harry's thunderous curse and, with a thud, the Death Eater fell to the floor, eyes wide. Almost instantly, Harry could hear the _cracks _of Apparation all around him. _D'Arque was the warder!_

"Bad move, Yaxley!" Harry spat as he loosed a non-verbal _Bombarda_ from his wand.

The lead Death Eater barely had time to shield it. He was knocked backwards into the railing, nearly sharing D'Arque's fate. He pulled himself up and skidded to his right, loosing a _Reducto_ at Harry. He caught it deftly on his shield, reposting with another _Bombarda_ that nearly blasted Yaxley out of the tower. Righting himself, the dark wizard looked out to see his forces being pummeled by the teams of Aurors that were Apparating in force.

"Another time, Potter." With a _pop _he turned on the spot and vanished.

Harry tried to catch his breath as he looked out over the Pitch. He could see Death Eaters DisApparating in waves as Seamus and the Auror teams swarmed the stands. Then the Healers began to arrive in numbers. Everywhere, the dead and wounded littered the landscape. Tomorrow, _The_ _Prophet_ would be screaming recriminations, calling for Kingsley's resignation as well as his own, no doubt. But Harry couldn't hold his focus any longer; he couldn't bring himself to think of the dead, the wounded, of politics or of war. His only thoughts were of one person now. He scanned the Pitch desperately until he found her, standing on the center circle near her brother just as he was Portkeyed to St. Mungo's with Hermione.

Harry turned on the spot and landed in the crowds. He'd lost sight of her when he appeared. Through the smoke and carnage, he could hear cries, sobs, and sighs of relief. But the crowds kept blocking his view. Then he caught a glimpse of a Quidditch uniform, a shock of bright red-plaited hair.

_There she is!_

He couldn't bring himself to speak as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. His strong-willed Ginny, his reason for living was alive and in his arms, her cheeks damp with tears and sweat.

_Ginny, I've never been this frightened in my life. If anything had happened to you…_

_Me? We're changing your name to Reckless Git! No one gets levitated like that. What the hell were you thinking?_

"I was thinking that I had to stop those killing curses," Harry finally said aloud in a shaking voice. "You're ok?"

"I'm fine, love."

"You're not hurt?"

"No, Harry. I'm fine." She could feel the panic coming off of him in waves. During the fighting he tried to suppress it. Now that it was over, Ginny felt as if a dam had burst inside her boyfriend, the flow of emotion was so strong. She pulled him closer and sent all her strength to him through their bond.

"Gods, Gin, you're sure you're all right?" He was shaking.

She smiled as she blinked away her tears. "Remember what I said? We're always quicker, stronger, smarter..."

hPhP

"…and braver, Harry. We always have been, always will be."

"…ginny…" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes, love. I'm here and you're going to be fine." She kept one hand on his ice-cold forehead as her wand made flourishes over his wounded torso. "Don't talk." She tried to keep the worry out of her voice. _Gods, he's lost so much blood!_

"…cloak…gotta put on the cloak…hide from Death…he's here…"

_He's delirious._ "No one's here but me, love."

"…the baby…you shouldn't have come…"

"I wasn't about to leave James' father out here alone. I can still mount a broom, even if I can't Apparate." She tried to suppress her tears as she tended to her love. "Hold still. Hermione taught me the counter curse. It'll hurt only hurt for a second."

"…hermione?"

"Yes, love. We've all been looking for you for hours." Ginny flourished her wand again before she paused to make the final incantations. "I knew what happened the minute that vile _Crematius_ Curse hit you. I just couldn't find you. Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry it took me so long!" She spoke the last incantation as a gentle light sprang from her wand, closing the wound and restoring some of the color to Harry's ashen face.

He asked weakly, "How _did_ you find me?"

Ginny fought back the tears as she cradled him. "I heard you, love." With another flourish of her wand, her Doe-Patronus leapt from its tip, carrying a message to Ron and Hermione, telling them where she'd found Harry, at long last. "I heard you say: 'I'm sorry, Gin.' Then I got a flash – the image of this place." Gently, she caressed his cheek, trying to soothe him. "I'll always hear you. Always. Not even Death could ever keep us apart."

Fin.

_AN: First and foremost I need to thank my lovely wife for her patience, love and support throughout the writing process. Too many nights (and days) she was a "Harry Potter Widow" while I was writing this._

_A very special thanks is owed to my AMAZING beta and adopted little sis, 1917farmgirl. Her help has been invaluable. In fact, this entire story began during a chat session we had in 2010. So, this tale wouldn't even be here if not for her._

_I owe a huge inspirational nod, as always, to justanothermuggle, siledubhghlase and AvadaKedavra1. Thanks guys! Also, credit where credit is due; a bond or link between Harry and Ginny is NOT my original idea. I'm not sure who actually came up with it, but three great authors, justanothermuggle, MyGinevra and Edward Ollivander, all used it in their tales long before I caught the fanfic bug. So, a special nod is owed to them._

_Everyone should go check out these authors' superb stories._

_Of course a huge thanks to JKR for letting us all play with her toys._  
><em><br>__If this is the only one of my stories you've ever read, you'll be happy to know that this tale is part of a much larger universe of stories that are all completed and are either posted or soon will be. These stories all lead into my novel, "Children's Crusade." A chronology is included below._

_Next up in the chronology: "The Adventures of Reckless Git and Danger Ponce."_

_Eldy_

___Crusadiverse Timeline:_

_1998 – July – "Hermione's Wand" – one shot - posted_

_1999- August – "Journey of a Thousand Miles" – one shot - posted_

_2000 – August – "The Battle of the Pitch" (main story line) – short story – posted_

_2000 – November – "The Adventures of Reckless Git and Danger Ponce" – short story – posted_

_2002 – Spring – "The Proposal" –four chapter short story, which now includes as its prologue "Best Laid Plans," formerly a one-shot – posted._

_2002 – Early Summer – "The Tipping Point" – three chapter short story – posted._

_2002 – Summer – "Children's Crusade"- novel – sequel to "Stop All The Clocks" – Posting now!_

_2003 – December – "The Gift"- one shot - not yet posted_

_2004 – May – "The Battle of the Pitch" (introductory story line) – posted_


End file.
